


Keeping A Secret

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, I don't think the fights count as very graphic but if they do plz tell me so I can tag the warning, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Violence, high school brawls, not sure what else to put, open to suggestions for tags here, still getting used to the ao3 tagging sytsem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Luffy has a hidden desire for a rival of his. After a game of basketball, he falls to temptation and Law hears him in the shower room. Theme request, High School AU LawLu yaoi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ffn. Still moving a lot of my stuff over. Since I updated 3 recently, it'll be the only chapter with real notes.

New World Private High was not a nice place. Though that could mainly be said about the recent years. A group of eleven students know by most as the Supernovas reigned havoc at the seemingly prestigious school. The teaching staff silently prayed for when all of them would graduate and leave. And that was all they could do.

"Break it up! This is basketball not a street fight! You keep your petty quarrels off campus!" Smoker stormed across the indoor court toward the scuffle. He was a big man and one of the few who wasn't afraid of these "Supernova" brats.

Zoro dropped Heat to the ground and turned to pull Luffy and Sanji back. Law did the same, standing back, as non-aggressive as he could manage at the moment. Kid turned, spitting out blood and fixed Smoker with a glare.

"Fuck off old man, unless you-!"

Smoker punched Kid in the solar plex knocking all the air from his lungs. The red head staggered back and slumped to his knees. "Get him out of here!" Smoker barked. After Kid had been dragged away he turned his attention to the remaining delinquents. "Play nice."

Once he left, Luffy busted out in laughter. "Shishishi, Kid's so stupid! Worse than you Zoro!" Zoro grumbled and turned to strangle Luffy.

"Smoker sucks. He always ruins our fun." This came from Penguin.

"Hey, let's play basketball then." Sanji suggested.

"You mean actually listen?"

"Nah, a little three-on-three half-court game. Loser has to get the fuck out."

Penguin and Shachi looked to Law who shrugged. "Sure, first to score ten." Law motioned for Penguin to get the ball.

"Nami, hold my hat!" Luffy tossed it to her before removing his shirt.

"Now you take the hat off?" Sanji asked. He and Zoro also pulled their shirts off.

"It'd get in the way."

"But not earlier."

"That was a fight, that's different." Luffy looked around. "Oi! Penny, hurry up."

Law and Shachi laughed at the nickname causing Penguin to blush. "Fuck you Straw Hat!" He threw the ball at Luffy's face.

Sanji caught it before it made contact. "Thanks." He bounced it twice before tossing it to Zoro, who headed for the hoop.

* * *

There was a loud whistle, the high pitched noise throwing Luffy off, causing him to collide with Law. He knocked the taller teen over and fell on top of him.

"The hell Nami?" Zoro asked.

"There's 5 minutes 'til the end of class. And I'm not walking down the hall with you all smelling gross." She huffed.

"But that would leave us in a tie." Shachi piped up.

"Deal with it!" Nami glared at him.

"Drop it Shachi." Law interjected before his friend said something stupid. He was still lying flat on the floor drumming his fingers across the polished wood. "Straw Hat?"

"What?" Luffy's voice was muffled by Law's shirt.

"You're free to get off anytime."

"Shut up, I know." Luffy sat up and moved back. "Why the heck were you just standing there anyway? I wouldn't have ran into you if you had just moved. Stupid Tra-guy..." Luffy stood and walked away.

* * *

Luffy knew Sanji and Zoro had already left the showers. He was still under the spray though, willing the cold water to make his erection go away. 'Stupid Trafa... Trafala... Traffy... Stupid Traffy!' He banged his head against the wet tile. His next class had already started, he needed to hurry up and leave. He turned off the water and stepped out. As he dried and got dressed he realized he still heard running water. Someone must've just got in.

Luffy looked around for his bag. He had left it on the bench right by Zoro's locker. He went back to check again. His bag had been covered by some clothes, no doubt belonging to whoever was in the shower still. He picked them up and reached for his bag. With it slung over his shoulder he looked at the shirt in his hand and nearly dropped it. He knew who it belonged to. His face had been buried in it not that long ago

"Law..." Luffy's hand trembled. He leaned against the lockers clutching the shirt in both hands. He knew he had a problem when it came to the senior. He loved being around him. Loved every fight they got in to and argument they started. He loved just being near him. And this... Luffy pressed his face into the shirt and inhaled deeply. His hard on sprang back to life. Damnit... Why did he get so turned on from just the smell of someone? His hand slipped under his pants and into boxers. This was a bad idea, he knew. Anyone could walk in on him, not to mention the very owner of this shirt was in the shower not even ten feet away. Luffy breathed Law in again as he began stroking himself.

Why? Why Law? Out of all the people, why one of his rivals? Why not one of his friends? Because that would be weird and gross. Or some of the students he protected from bullies? Because they were also friends, so, still weird and gross. Why Law? His hand began to move faster. He knew he was in love with the older teen. And yes it was love and not hormonal lust because in Luffy's simple brain you didn't get this crazy over someone you didn't love. Luffy could feel tears forming at the corners of his closed eyes. Law was gorgeous and could probably have any guy or girl in the school. Luffy knew this and it crushed him every time. He would never have Law's affection. Luffy felt his climax coming, he sped up his pace, thrusting into his own hand unevenly. Law would never touch him like this, and Luffy thought unfair to even imagine him doing so. But it never stopped him. And it didn't stop him from calling out his name as he came.

Luffy slid down the lockers a bit. He still had Law's shirt in a death grip. He calmed his breathing a bit and closed his eyes. Thankfully the showers weren't connected to the gym. They were in their own private little building. He didn't have to worry about an entire class plus teachers hearing him.

A sudden chill ran down his spine. The shower wasn't running. He looked up, surprised and thankful that Law wasn't standing right there. Did he hear? Probably, Luffy was loud in general. How long had the water been off? Fuck, Law had heard him jacking off and screaming his name. He threw the shirt on the bench and ran.

* * *

"Luffy, where the hell were you yesterday?" Nami conked him on the head as she sat across from him. They were out in the courtyard for lunch.

"I went home because I was hungry." Luffy lied. It was a better one than he had told his brother who had immediately blown up because he was home early. Thankfully Shanks was there visiting, so he was saved. He had left right after the shower incident. He didn't want to risk seeing Law. Luffy knew he'd have to go to school the next day so he spent the night convincing himself that there was a plausible chance that Law hadn't heard him and if he did Luffy had a few back up plans. There was always the merciful chance that Law wouldn't bring it up but he also knew that Law loved to torment people, even his friends.

Nami sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" She turned to Robin beside her. "Have you asked anyone for the dance yet?"

"You can always ask me~" Sanji twirled over to the table depositing the stacks of bentos ha had made that day.

"It's a Saddie Hawkins dance you dumb cook. You're supposed to keep silent until a girl asks you."

"What was that moss head!?"

Usopp moved over to sit by Luffy so he wasn't in the middle of Sanji and Zoro's squabble. "Who are you going to ask Nami?"

She shrugged. "You're going with Kaya right?" Usopp blushed and nodded. "And Vivi's going with her boyfriend Kohza."

"Franky's still out of town, he won't be back until the week after next." Robin said. "Zoro can't dance..."

"We could ask Luffy and Chopper."

"Nope." Luffy piped up. "I'll be at my Grandfather's that day. I won't even be coming to class."

Nami sighed in defeat. "I don't really want to ask some idiot I don't know."

Usopp leaned closer. "Don't you think it funny how neither of them are even considering Sanji?"

"Shishishi, hey, why don't you two just go together?" Luffy asked.

"Hey that's a great idea." Usopp jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Sanji and Zoro. "And they can go together too." The girls started laughing and Usopp got kicked in the head by Sanji.

"I think that's a great idea. I have a pant suit I can wear so it'll be easier for us to dance Nami."

"I don't think that's necessary." Nami said through the last of her giggles.

"If you do that, then Sanji has to wear a dress to make it even." Luffy said.

"Like hell I'd ever do that again! And I'm not going with Zoro!"

Zoro sat back down at the table on the other side of Usopp. "Sorry, I don't do dances. I wouldn't waste my time chaperoning the dumb cook anyway." His stomach growled. "Where the hell is Chopper?"

It was the rule of their table to wait until everyone was at least present before eating. Even Luffy followed this rule. Although he was really hungry right now...

He looked around for their youngest friend and spotted him across the courtyard. Penguin walked behind him but didn't follow him farther than to the middle of the courtyard. It was an unspoken agreement between Straw Hat and Heart. Chopper was born with a rare genetic trait. Spots on his skin were discolored and the hair on his arms, legs, and down the back of his neck grew thick making it seem like he had fur. He was often picked on due to his appearance and age. He had skipped a grade and should have only been in middle school. Chopper took several medical classes with the Heart gang so he knew them well. They had often saved Chopper from bullies when Luffy wasn't around. Little Chopper wouldn't fight unlike Bepo, who suffered from something similar. Bepo wasn't afraid to bite or maul people like the beast they so often called him.

Chopper hopped into his seat. "Sorry I'm late. Guess what? I got asked to the dance!"

"Really?!"

Usopp whistled. "Way to go little man!"

"With who?" Nami asked excitedly.

"Her name's Tersea, we take med class together. She's a freshman so she's only a little older than me." Chopper blushed as he said so. "She's really nice."

"Aw~" Nami squeezed Chopper in hug.

"Congratulations," A voice said from behind Luffy causing him to freeze.

"Oh, hi Law," Chopper chirped. "Did you want that book back?"

Luffy stared at the table his body tensed and ready for a fight. This didn't go unnoticed by Law or Zoro.

"No, keep for as long as you need it. I came by here to speak with Straw Hat."

'Damnit!' Luffy chewed on his lip.

"Shachi and Penguin wanted to know if you wanted to finish our draw. I personally don't care."

Luffy looked at Zoro and Sanji, whom both shrugged. "If we get the chance, sure." He muttered. His eyes were glued to the table.

"I look forward to it. Yesterday was... entertaining." Law left, his hand casually brushing across Luffy's shoulder making him flinch.

"Luffy, are you ok?" Zoro asked.

"Just really hungry." Luffy replied, perhaps too quickly. But he soon began shoveling his lunch down so nothing seemed amiss.

* * *

"Later Gramps!" Luffy waved goodbye as he headed down the sidewalk. The sun was already setting and the crickets were beginning their nightly serenade. Luffy turned into an alley that he often used as a short cut to and from his grandfather's place. He began to whistle as he pulled out his phone and turned it on. It was always best to keep it off when visiting the old man. Immediately his phone began buzzing and informing him of all the calls, messages, and e-mails he missed. He ignored the voice mail from his brother and went through his texts. Nami and Usopp had sent him pictures from the dance. He smiled as he went through them. It looked like everyone was having fun.

"I wonder if Law went." He mumbled sadly. The thought stung and he growled at his phone before shoving it harshly back in his pocket. With a heavy sigh he looked around. There was a turn a little ways behind him. He counted the houses from the turn and went to the fence at the third one. He hopped over the wooden barricade with practiced ease.

"Finally, home. I'm hungry." He stretched as he headed for the back door and vaguely noticed how short the grass was. "Guess Ace took care of it… I'll make him breakfast tomorrow." He yawned as he entered the dark house. "Ace?" He called out. "Thanks for mowing. I'll make you pancakes tomorrow if you want." He got no reply. "Why is it so dark in here?" He ran his hand along the wall searching for the light switch. He reached the end of the hall without finding it and stood confused for a moment.

Suddenly the light above turned on. Luffy shielded his eyes and went into the kitchen. He bumped into someone a few steps away. Their hand caught him by the arm to keep him from stumbling backwards. Luffy shook his head, trying to clear away the funny colored dots in front of his eyes. "Hey, why was the house so dark?" He looked up and instead of the same dark brown eyes he had, saw slate gray. The hand on his arm moved to his neck and he felt a sudden pain before losing consciousness.

* * *

Luffy groaned as he came to. He rolled over on to his side away from the overhead light. "The hell happened?"

"That's my line." Law said from the door.

Luffy sat up and looked around. It was fairly obvious he was in the senior's room. And therefore his house. He swung his legs over the side while gazing at the floor.

"What are you doing here Straw Hat?" Law asked.

Luffy noticed Law had his straw hat in his hand. He shrugged. "Zoro's contagious…"

"What?"

"I got lost." He admitted, finally looking up. He explained how he was coming from his grandfather's and was looking at his phone and had been fairly positive that this was his house.

"Dawn Blvd. is three streets down." Law said after listening to Luffy ramble.

Luffy gaped at him. "How do you know where I live?"

Law didn't answer. He placed the hat down on his dresser and moved to sit by Luffy on his bed. "You'd probably get lost again so I'll take you home. We'll have to wait until Corazon wakes up."

"I wouldn't get lost again." Luffy pouted. "Who's Corazon?"

"My father. Who's Ace?"

"My older brother." Luffy looked down and saw how close Law was sitting. He scooted over and looked out the window. Here he was, sitting on a rival's bed making small talk. What was wrong with this picture? On the other hand, a small voice said, if he's here, he's not at the dance with someone else. Luffy smiled; then hit himself.

"Are you ok?" Law asked mildly concerned.

'No.' Luffy sighed. "Yeah."

"I wanted to talk to you about something anyway."

"What? I already told you how I ended up here."

Law closed the small distance between them and pushed Luffy over on to the bed so that he was lying face first in the pillows. "It's understandable that when you get excited, certain parts of your body react accordingly. Whether it be to a fight or excitement from a game…" He grabbed Luffy's arm to keep off balance. "But I don't believe in coincidence." He leaned over Luffy's back and whispered into his ear. "And I noticed it only ever happens under certain situations."

Law held one of Luffy's arms behind his back as pushed him down into the bed. Luffy's senses flooded with the smell and feel of Law around him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply lost in the moment. Above him Law smirked and trailed his free hand down Luffy's side to slip around his waist.

Luffy gasped as the hand squeezed him through his jeans. He pushed Law off and moved away from him. His shoulder bumped the wall as he tried to increase their distance. However, the only place to go was farther on to the bed. Long fingers curled around his ankle and pulled him back toward the senior. Law loomed over him as he straddled the younger teen.

"That's quite the naughty little kink you have, Straw Hat." Law smiled but it was the kind he wore when he knew he had the upper hand.

Luffy didn't reply. He was too busy dying inside. It felt nice having Law straddle him, but that was the only good thing. Luffy silently wished he could just disappear. Or that this was a dream. That'd be great too.

Law watched Luffy's eyes and every emotion that flickered through them. He cupped Luffy's cheek and made him look up at him. "Are you worried that I'll tell?" Luffy bit his lip but didn't say anything. "I won't." Law still wore an evil smile. "It wouldn't benefit me for others to know."

'Of course,' Luffy thought bitterly. But that was still better than the alternative of everyone knowing. He swallowed thickly. "Ok...?"

"Still, you need to be punished for being so bad."

Luffy glared at him. "Fuck you."

Law laughed. "That would hardly count for punishment and I don't bottom." He ran his hand down Luffy shirt, playing with the edge. "You however..." He trailed off suggestively.

Luffy swatted his hand away. "No. That'd be wrong."

Law's eyes widen in surprise for a moment. "Really? Because we're rivals? Not dating?"

"Because you don't love me..." Luffy whispered.

"And you do? Sorry but I don't believe that-"

Luffy's fist connected with his jaw as he sat up fast, catching Law's shirt and pulling him close. "Fuck off! And don't tell me how I feel about you. If I say I'm in love, then I am!"

Law pulled Luffy's hand away and held his wrist in a bruising grip while he rubbed his sore jaw. He stayed silent for a moment, contemplating, never releasing Luffy from his grasp despite his attempts to get away. "Stop moving." He said, rocking his hips forward in warning. Luffy gasped as their clothed erections brushed against the other.

Law pulled Luffy forward and kissed him. Teeth bumped before Law took a firm hold on the back of Luffy's skull, tilting his head the way head the way he wanted it. Luffy jerked back, eyes wide in shock, but was held still by Law's hand against his neck. The small teen stop struggling, eyes slowly sliding closed, and the hold on him loosened as he kissed back. It was soft and slow, completely in contrast with his fast thumping heart and wild emotions. Law pulled away and rested his head against Luffy's shoulder, arms held in place around the teen.

"I don't love others." He finally said. "Corazon's my only exception. He's my father and he saved me."

"What about your friends?" Luffy asked and Law shrugged. "You're stupid. They're yours friends, don't you love them?"

"But I'm not in love with them."

"I'm not in love with my friends either. That'd be weird..." Luffy huffed. "You think too much."

Law could agree with that. He shrugged again "I changed my mind. I'm telling everyone."

"You jerk! You said you wouldn't." Luffy whined.

Law laughed. He wasn't going to tell, but it was fun to tease the younger teen. "I won't tell if you're my lover."

Luffy paused. "I already told you no."

"You can't expect me to love someone I hardly know."

"I hardly know you either."

"I think it can be argued that you're a weirdo..."

Luffy huffed as he leaned back. The hostility in the room had dissipated and Law wasn't holding him in place anymore. "You'll keep my secret if I go out with you."

"Yes. I won't use it against you either." Law laughed at the glare Luffy gave him.

"Fine." Luffy said. "I'll just make you fall for me."

Law gave him a questioning look before smirking. "You still need to be punished."

Luffy opened his mouth to complain but decided against it. Law wasn't the type to negotiate when it was obvious he wanted something. "Ok, how?"

Law smiled at Luffy's compliance. He tilted his head in thought and then leaned forward to whisper in Luffy's ear. When he pulled away, a scarlet blush covered the sophomore's face.

"You're kidding, right?"

Law shook his head and pulled off his shirt. "You can't tell me you don't want to." He whispered against Luffy's cheek before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Luffy groaned in defeat. He watched Law slide off him and lay beside him on the bed, the other's eyes never leaving his face. He pulled off his own shirt before crawling over the older teen. 'This has to be the worst and best punishment ever.' Luffy undid Law's pants and pulled them down just enough for Luffy to have access to his boxers. He leaned down and sucked gently on Law's straining erection through the black cotton. He felt the older teen's hand on his shoulder tighten. He slid his mouth a little farther down. Once again Law flooded his senses causing Luffy to groan. 'I'm cursed, I know it.' He really wanted to touch himself. But he wasn't allowed to as part of this punishment. He ran his tongue over the head as he came back up, tasting Law through the fabric.

Law watched Luffy lick his dry lips. The teen was a serious turn on without even trying. Law lifted his hips slightly to help Luffy pull down the last of his clothes. He kicked them off the bed and went back to watching Luffy as he descended on his cock again. He ran his hand through Luffy's hair, tugging lightly whenever he felt his teeth get too close.

Luffy forgot he was being punished. He was in heaven. Law tasted far better than he could ever have imagined. He wished there was a way he could sustain himself off the taste in his mouth. He'd even swear off meat if he could survive only on the man beneath him. He hummed in delight and his toes curled at the sound he pulled from Law's throat.

Law was a little surprised at himself. He had always been quiet during sex. But here he was, moaning without any restraint as the small teen went to town in his dick, licking and swallowing him like he was starved. He pushed Luffy's head down suddenly, causing him choke lightly. He sat up and pulled Luffy's head up by the hair before pushing him back down. "Don't get ahead of yourself." He moaned out again as Luffy adapted to Law controlling the pace. 'Damn him.' Law bucked up into the hot mouth around him. Luffy whimpered and try to hold Law's hips still. The hand in his hair tightened and he pushed Luffy down again as he came.

Law fell back on his pillows as Luffy milked his orgasm through completion. He pulled the teen up and crashed their lips together in a needy kiss, nipping harshly at Luffy's swollen lips. "You're fucked, you know that, right?" He asked as they parted. Luffy whined incoherently as Law palmed his hard on through his pants. "I don't think I can stand the thought of you ever being with anyone else. If all I have to do is love you, you'll never get rid of me."

Luffy almost told him that he was ok with that. Instead he stilled Law's hand as he leaned heavily against him. "You have to mean it."

"I'll learn." Law sighed as he moved Luffy's hand aside to push his under the waistband of Luffy's jeans and underwear. He began to stroke Luffy harshly. The sophomore moaned weakly and buried his face in Law's shirt. "Shush, you're still in trouble." He squeezed him roughly. Luffy shuddered against him. "I bet you would've sucked me off a long time ago if you'd known this was the outcome." Luffy growled and bit him. Law let out a pleased sigh as he felt him suck against the spot he just bit. "You know the other day in the shower," Luffy paused. He was still embarrassed about that. "I saw you before I actually heard you. I got out and saw you there, beating off with my shirt." Luffy gasped as Law's hand stilled around him. His nail pressed into the tip as his thumb ran back and forth across the head. He kissed Luffy's temple, watching as his ears ignited with his spreading blush. "I should have jumped you there. Instead I waited in the shower and listened. Just the sounds of you panting and moaning made me hard. And then you came screaming my name." He pulled an earlobe between his teeth as he felt Luffy twitch in his hand. He began pumping Luffy again without warning. A few rough strokes and Luffy came in Law's hand.

Law pulled his hand free and licked it clean. "Call your brother and let him know you're not coming home this weekend."

"I thought you were taking me home when your dad woke up." Luffy sat back to look Law in the eye.

"I suppose I can still do that. If you can make it out to the car on your own…" Law laid Luffy down on the bed, hovering over him.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Luffy asked warily.

Law shrugged. "It depends on how well you'll be able to walk when I'm done with you." Luffy's protests died in his throat as Law kissed him breathless. Not one to just lie back and let someone else take the lead so easily, Luffy took Law's face in his hands and pulled him down deeper into their kiss. He pushed his hips up into the touch of Law's invading hand still in his jeans.

His leg twisted around Law's calf, locking behind his knee and pulling their hips closer. A need for oxygen pushed them a part for a moment, Law's lips moving across Luffy's jaw and cheek. The younger teen gasped for air while running his hands back down Law's chest. He turned his head enough to press a kiss against Law's cheek prompting him into coming back for a proper kiss. Law sucked on Luffy's curious tongue, coaxing it into his own mouth while nipping on his lip. Luffy moaned loudly into the kiss returning it with passion. While he moved along with Law's touches, he pushed his hips up so his pants could slide off easier.

Law dragged the last of Luffy's clothes off and tossed them aside without breaking their kiss. His hand wrapped a little firmer around Luffy's sensitive cock, giving him stronger strokes up and down, base to tip. The sophomore's arms wrapped around Law's neck, using his shoulders as leverage to buck up against his attentive hand.

Breath was once again the reason for them to separate. Luffy's face was flushed; his lips bruised. He whined softly as Law moved away, leaving fresh bites across his shoulder, and down his chest. Law situated himself between Luffy's legs, taking a moment to admire the lean muscled abdomen with his tongue.

Luffy watched wide eyed as Law made his way down. He spread his legs a little farther with a nudge from Law, swallowing back a moan as hot breath rushed over the head of his weeping dick. Law's hand stilled around Luffy. He licked his lips before looking back up at Luffy and lowering his mouth over the throbbing erection in his hold. Luffy let his head fall back, closing his eyes at the sensation. The hot wetness engulfing him slipped lower replacing Law's hand. His body trembled with pleasure as Law ran his tongue along the underside of Luffy's dick and began sucking.

"Tra..." Luffy panted, his hand twisting in the bed sheet beside him. "Oh, w-wait..." His other slid through the dark locks of hair at the back of Law's head. A low growl came from the other teen and sent heavenly vibrations all through Luffy's body. His toes curled in delight as he loosened his hold and let out a beautiful moan. He bucked his hips up into Law's awaiting mouth, sighing with relief when Law didn't force him down. Instead, he welcomed the rest of Luffy's length down his throat, swallowing around it as he bobbed his head.

The snap of a lid shutting brought Luffy out of his pleasured haze. Hooded eyes looked down at Law, watching how his lips slid up and down on his dick and a hand slipped under him while the other pushed his knee up a little farther.

"Wait!" Luffy's hand grabbed Law's wrist when he felt a cool slick finger press against his entrance. He gasped as Law dragged his mouth off his dick slowly. The senior looked down at him with a questioning gaze. Luffy's grip tightened and he blushed. "Um..." He looked away. "It's just..." Too soon? Too much? No, but…

"You're a virgin? I already knew that." Law caught Luffy's fist. "It's kinda obvious." He leaned forward and kissed him. Luffy moaned at his taste on Law's lips and felt his dick twitch. "The way you react to every little touch," Law pressed his finger into body beneath him.

Luffy's hand didn't let go but he didn't stop Law either. "Ohhhh..." He panted at the odd feeling. He squirmed slightly as Law began to move it in and out of him. Law nipped at his lips as he gasped again and dove his tongue inside. Luffy's hands reached up and grasped tightly on to his shoulders.

Law inserted his middle finger as well. He kissed down Luffy's neck and bit down, marking him. Luffy moaned as he felt the fingers in him move, stretching him open. He pushed down on Law's fingers. "Fuck..." The older teen smirked against his skin and changed the angle, pushing the digits in faster. "Traa- Aaahh!" Luffy cried out, bucking his hips. "There, touch me there again..."

"You're suddenly so eager." Law chuckled almost cruelly. He continued to pleasure him relentlessly, Luffy's cock weeping and standing tall, begging for attention. He started to push a third in when Luffy suddenly jerked away.

"Don't..." He blushed darkly. "It's weird enough."

Law sighed and pulled his hand away completely. Luffy whined, the emptiness was strangely unwelcomed. "Hey..." He began. The med student pushed the tip of his cock to brush against Luffy's entrance. He yelped and unsuccessfully scooted back, hitting his head against the headboard.

"Do you want to keep that opinion?"

"Well, it was weir- Aaahhhh!" He moaned out as Law shoved all three fingers back inside to stretch him open. He breathed heavily as he tried to get around the peculiar sensation. Law brushed across his prostate, making his toes curl. "B-Bastard... just fuck me already..." Luffy panted.

Law licked his lips at the sight of a breathless and wanting Luffy. He kissed already bruised lips as he removed his hand again and lined his cock up with Luffy. With a hand stroking the neglected member distractingly and their lips and tongues battling for dominance in a kiss, Law pushed in all at once.

Luffy bit down on his tongue and dug his nails into his shoulders. Law groaned with pleasure at the pain but even more so at the intense heat surrounding his dick. "Fuck," He hissed.

"What... are you complaining about?" Luffy managed to choke out without sobbing. He had been in plenty of pain before. He fought with everyone he called family and friend and fought even harder with those who weren't. He was used to being in pain. Not like this.

He growled lightly as Law kissed the bridge of his nose before licking away his tears. He nuzzled against Luffy's neck, almost purring. "You're so fucking tight. I'm having a hard time waiting for you." He rolled his hips just enough to make them both hiss.

"I will cut off your balls..." Luffy threatened, his face flushed as ever. He breathed deeply and loosened his hold on Law's shoulders, moving his hands down instead to grip his biceps.

"Relax," Law whispered. He bit and sucked at Luffy's neck while his hand continued to run up and down his shaft. The sophomore sighed and leaned back into the pillows. Law's thumb worked soothing circles against his hips, slowly ebbing away the pain. Luffy spread his legs a little farther, wrapping one around Law's waist and rocking his hips back a little bit. Law moaned against him but held still as the intense feeling squeezed him.

"Fuck... ok," Luffy breathed out. "I think-" He gasped as Law pulled out. He dragged his nails back up Law's shoulder and moaned into their kiss. "Law..." Luffy closed his eyes as Law continued to move. The pain began to subside, soon Luffy was panting into Law's shoulder. He pushed his hips back in time to meet Law's thrust as he began to move faster and faster. "Fuck... yes, yes!" Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck and dragged him down for a kiss. "Right there! Harder!" Luffy screamed out as Law slammed inside.

Law chuckled darkly. "So demanding..." He pulled one of Luffy's legs over his shoulder to help raise his backside. Pinning Luffy to the bed with one hand he changed the angle of his thrust so that he always hit the sensitive spot of nerves.

Luffy threw his head back against the pillows as he moaned out. He could feel his orgasm near, the coiling in his stomach tightening with every pull and drag of Law's cock inside him. He bit his lip and used the leg around Law's waist to pull him closer every time. "O-Ohhh... I think," He pulled Law closer and moaned into his mouth. He could feel the older teen smirk against his lips. Long fingers gently wrapped around his cock and began to pump him in rhythm. A sudden white hot flash shot across his skin and exploded in his stomach. "LAW!" Luffy howled in his climax, back arching off the bed against his lover.

Law didn't even try to quiet him in the slightest. He sank his teeth into the soft skin below the jaw as he continued until reached his own completion, coming inside Luffy and letting out a satisfied groan. He lapped lightly at the bite as Luffy came down from his high. His arms loosened from around his neck and rested on his shoulders. Law began to untangle himself from Luffy and pull out. The smaller teen whimpered, shivering at the loss and wanting the extra body heat back.

Luffy snagged Law's hand as he slid off the bed. Law paused, gazing down at him. He leaned over and kissed Luffy's brow. "I'll be back. We need to talk anyway." He took an extra moment to kiss and steal Luffy's breath again before leaving.

An excited shudder ran through him. He was supposed to be home right now. Talking with Zoro, looking at pics and texts from the dance or playing Street Fighter with Ace. Oh fuck! Ace...

Luffy shot up and immediately winced in pain. "Damnit!" He spotted his pants at the corner of the bed and grabbed them. He was calling his brother's cell when Law came back in. He let out a pleased sigh as a wet cloth made its way across his sweaty shoulders. He leaned back on his elbow, scowling at the sound of Ace's voice mail.

"Jack ass..." Luffy muttered to know one in particular. "He's not even home." He tossed his phone on to Law's nightstand. He felt a little less sticky, he noticed, and turned to look back at his new found lover. Law was sitting on the edge of his bed, patiently waiting for him. "Well?"

"I was going to borrow Cora's car since mine's in the shop but he went somewhere..."

Luffy shrugged. "I can still walk." He swung his legs out of bed and stood up. Or tried to.

Law caught Luffy as his knees buckled and pulled him back into bed. "Yeah, I'm not letting you walk anywhere in your state." Law tried not laugh at the frown Luffy was giving him. "Especially not down Flevance and across Dressrosa."

"Isn't Dressrosa a gated community?"

"Yes and no. It's not actually locked but it is gated and there's a curfew. You'd probably get shot if you walk through there this late at night." Luffy gave him a skeptical look. "It's happened before. Just stay here."

"Like you're giving me choice." Luffy sighed making himself comfortable against Law.

Law sat with his back to the wall, Luffy in his lap. He ran his hand up the small of his back, where he stopped to rub gently at the skin. "You said earlier, you loved me."

Luffy dropped his gaze from Law's face to his tattoo, hand splaying out to trace the black ink on his skin. "Yeah..."

"Tell me why."

"What?" He repressed a shiver as Law's hand ran up his side.

"Tell me the reason. Why do you love me? Just, whatever is in your head. It doesn't have to make sense. I don't expect it to." Law's other hand came to rest on his hip, pulling him closer.

"Then what?" Luffy frowned. "What will that change?" He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Law's collar. "It's this," He began after a moment. He ran his hand up to curl softly around Law's neck. "Your smell, and your eyes. And the way you move in a fight. Your know-it-all attitude, and you never are wrong." Luffy sighed. "I don't know... I remember, last year, you came in during the middle of the first semester and you and Kidd and Urouge got into it. And you were the only one who walked away by himself. And all the fights after that..." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Somewhere along the line I found myself always aiming for you first, because I didn't want you to fight anyone else, like... I didn't want you to pay attention to them. I loved every fight or argument. It's my one of my closest friends you make an exception for, and protect when I'm not around. And I was really happy when I found out you were here and not at the dance with someone else..." Luffy realized he was babbling now. He should probably really shut up... "I went to school once, I was going to skip because I just didn't want to go, but then I thought if I went I might get to fight with you and that'd be fun so I ended going..." He stopped when the rumble of Law's laughter reached his ears. "Ass, I hate you." He punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"I don't think so..." Law leaned down and kissed him.

"Happy? Now what?" Luffy asked, still pouting over his confession.

"Teach me." Law let the words sink in and watched as Luffy's blush came back full force. He smirked. "But not tonight. You're still under sentence."

"Under sentence... wait! You mean I'm still in trouble?" Luffy glared. "What for now?"

"The same thing. But we can add to it if you think it's necessary." He kissed Luffy silent. The younger teen had been too busy arguing to notice Law subtly moving him in his lap until he lifted him just enough to position his cock against Luffy and slammed him back down on it.

Luffy arced against him as a silent scream ripped from his throat. He could feel Law's cock inside him again. An involuntary shiver ran through him as he looked down at the senior only to gaze into the eyes of a predator. Realization dawned on him as Law's fingers held his waist and lifted him again. He wasn't giving Luffy time to readjust. Luffy barely braced himself as Law began to bounce him in his lap. He dropped his forehead forward against Law's shoulder, panting and clinging to him as Law bucked up inside against his sensitive prostate.

An evil and smug laugh reached his ears. "Don't worry, we have all weekend to work on your sexual endurance." He had the gall to kiss Luffy lightly on the lips as he picked up the pace.

Luffy would've bitten him if he had the strength or mind to. Instead he panted noisily against Law's ear until Law decided to be merciful and stroke his dick rubbing between their stomachs. He came again, fast and hard, melting boneless across Law's chest until he also climaxed inside Luffy again.

Law pulled out of him, eliciting an embarrassing whine from the younger and nuzzled against his neck. "I'm not done with you yet." He whispered causing Luffy's eyes to widen. "But we need a shower first." He pressed a quick peck to Luffy's cheek before gently picking him up and carrying him out of the room.

The bathroom down the hall that Law took them to was large and expansive, with a clawed tub on one side and the shower behind glass doors in the opposite corner. Law lowered Luffy so he could stand leaning against the sink counter. He made his way over to the shower to start the water while Luffy looked around. It was pretty sparse, the few personal things here and there dotting around the counter space he was leaning on that he recognized as probably Law's were the only bits of color in the overly white room. The sound of the shower spray made him frown a little. He turned toward Law leaning into the enclosure adjusting the temperature. A shower was what started this…

Luffy puffed his cheeks out at the thought. He was over all happy with it. Not sure what he was going to do in the days come but he'd figure it out. A smile made its way to his face as he thought Law's promise to give them a chance. He could be patient. He knew it was his fault anyway, for falling so hard so easily.

By the time Law came back, Luffy was slouched against the counter on his elbows, legs sprawled out haphazardly and a grin stretching across his lips. Law poked him a few times on the cheek. "Hey, stop daydreaming Straw Hat."

Luffy swatted his hand away. He stuck his tongue out at Law. "Your fault. I could be asleep right now."

"In my bed." Law smirked at the dark blush invading Luffy's face. He scooped Luffy up gently and carried him into the shower. Luffy hissed at the hot water suddenly pouring over him. He propped an arm up against the wall once Law had put him back on his feet.

"Ok?"

"Yeah." Luffy tilted his head back so the water could run through his hair. He could see Law in his peripheral turning to get the soap and wash cloth. A soft hum left him when Law began to clean across his stomach. Luffy turned for him so he could move around to his back. His skin was growing accustomed to the hot water and he found himself leaning back against the tile and closing his eyes.

It was silent between them. Law dropped to his knees to continue washing down Luffy's legs. The feeling was simple, but it felt nice. His hand scrubbing over the skin firmly, the other placed lightly on his thigh to hold him in place. Luffy watched him through half-lidded eyes. The water raining down on them weighed Law's dark hair down. It looked almost blue in the dim light. He carded his hand through it causing the senior to look up at him. Luffy's breath caught in his throat and he bit his lip.

Stormy eyes met his curiously, a smirk slowly making its self-known. Law licked his lips as he stood, gaze never leaving Luffy's face. "I know what you're thinking." He whispered, leaning in close, lips brushing across Luffy's cheek. He pulled Luffy away from the wall and directly under the spray.

Luffy stumbled a bit, mind foggy from the high temperature and Law's flirtatious nature. He was sure he was blushing but it was hard to tell since the heat of the water had turned his skin a little red. Of course Law knew what he was thinking. Anyone could've guessed, and what else was he supposed to think with Law kneeling before him looking like that.

Behind him, Law was wringing out the cloth and applying more soap to it. Once Luffy had rinsed the last of the suds off his body, he stepped aside for Law to do the same. He went back to leaning against the tile. Brown eyes drifted shut as he waited, slowly breathing in the steam and smell of Law's body wash. It was familiar, something he caught occasionally when they'd fight or when Law was close enough Luffy could lean over and breathe him in discreetly. It was piney and clean. And Law… Luffy groaned inwardly. He could feel all his blood running south.

"Straw Hat?"

Luffy yelped as Law's hand wrapped around his newly awakened erection. His eyes shot open and he attempted to glare at Law's smirk. But his gaze lost its heated focus as Law's tongue came out to run across his bottom lip. Luffy followed the movement, a small whine bubbling up from the back of his throat. The taller teen leaned down, lips ghosting over Luffy's. "Hey, Straw Hat?"

"Hn…" Luffy watched as Law lowered himself to his knees for the second time that night.

"Need help with this?" He smoothed his palm along the underside of Luffy's cock. He nodded without hesitation, pushing forward into Law's welcoming hand. Long fingers wrapped around the swollen cock and began soft slow strokes down to the base and back up. He repeated the motion, all the while watching Luffy. His breath hitched every time Law ran his thumb over the head before stroking back down. "I'm glad you're so eager." Law chuckled. The noise brought Luffy's attention back to his lover rather than the delicious feel of his hand over his cock.

Luffy swallowed back the loud moan that threaten to escape when Law took the head of his member in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip before sliding his lips forward. He pinned Luffy to the wall with his free hand, the other still massaging the length not in his mouth. Luffy's pants grew hot and hurried above him as he made his way to the base. Law looked back up at Luffy, smiling as he hummed out a question. Luffy's knees buckled slightly but Law caught him, holding him by the hips and thighs as he began to bob his head on Luffy's erection.

Luffy hands were in Law's hair again, he urged his hips forward, farther into Law's mouth despite the restricting hold Law had on him. The tip of his cock brushed across the roof of the senior's mouth and bumped the back of his throat. He ran his hand soothingly through Law's hair in apology but still rocked forward. Law let him, opening wider for him and sucking harder with every thrust. It finally became too much for him, and he moaned, throwing his head back as his orgasm hit him hard. He panted, sliding down the wall after Law had released him, and watched Law wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand. Before he could hit the floor, his boyfriend was pulling him up and moving them back under the spray of water.

He let the senior rinse them off once more and pull him out of the shower. He wrapped himself in a towel while he waited for Law to turn off the water and join him. They dried off quickly and Luffy let Law help him back to his room.

"I need to go check on something. I'll be right back."

"Sure, whatever." Luffy waved him off and collapsed on the bed. He frowned at Law's laughter and snuggled deeper into the mattress. He sighed. The bed was really comfy, not something he had noticed earlier. Luffy's stomach felt soft and warm on the inside and he had to hide his face in his hands from the feeling. Damn, he was in deep. Law wasn't kidding, he should've pounced on the senior months ago.

He wiggled his way up farther on to the bed so that his feet weren't dangling off the side. Most of the blankets had been pushed off the bed, which was probably for the best given their state of being at the moment. He let his hands fall away from his face and stared up at the ceiling. It was dark out, already past midnight probably. A scowl made it back to his face as he thought of what to tell his friends who were probably wondering why he had been so silent the past few hours. He didn't even know where his phone was at the moment.

Oh, yeah, the night stand. He rolled over a bit to fiddle with the lamp until it turned on. The sudden light blinded him but reached out for his phone anyway. Flopping back on the bed, Luffy began to scroll through his messages. Nothing, from Ace or Sabo, a lot of different pics from his friends and few texts from Zoro. He put his phone back. The battery was dying. He'd have to ask if Law had a compatible charger. He closed his eyes and waited for the senior to return.

Law made his way back to his room, a slight chill on his skin since he wasn't wearing anything. He shook it off as he turned into his bedroom. The sight before him made him stop a few steps in. Luffy was stretched out across his bed, taking up more space than his lean frame needed. His chest rose and fell with every soft breath, eyes shut; a mesmerizing peace about him.

Law subconsciously licked his lips. It was certainly something he could get used to. "Comfy?" He asked as he continued toward his bed.

Luffy peeked an eye open at him and gave a smile. He made an exaggerated show of stretching even father. "Yup." He watched Law crawl over him, not even caring that he was taking up the whole bed. With huff, he relented and scooted over a bit while bringing his limbs closer to his body. "Better?" Law nodded. An arm looped around his torso, pulling him closer.

The small teen stifled a yawn. He did kind of want to go to sleep but his body was still hot and thrumming with pleasure. "What's with you?" Luffy ran his hand over Law's cool skin in an attempt to warm him or steal some of the cold off of him, he wasn't sure.

"Hm?"

"Like," Luffy wiggled closer, slipping a knee between Law's legs and drawing their groins closer. "You're really horny."

Law snorted before he openly laughed. Luffy frowned but didn't say anything. Only thumping Law on the chest when he rolled into him. The older teen smothered his laughter against Luffy's hair. "Sorry," He dropped a kiss to Luffy's brow as he settled back down. "I was celibate for two years before today." Luffy's frown deepened. "It was nice to let it go. And yes, I am." He pulled Luffy on top of him as he rolled on to his back. Their half-hard erection brushed against each other and Luffy pushed down a gasp.

"Why?"

"Because it's the body's natural reaction under certain stimuli." He watched Luffy make a fist and narrow his eyes at him. Snickering, he pulled Luffy's clenched hand up to kiss along the knuckles. "I'm going to school to be a surgeon. I decided that I could do without the distraction of sex so I can focus on studying."

"But… then why… this was your idea." Luffy stated, voice deep with confusion.

"It was." Law hummed. "You're nice to look at." His voice dropped to a whisper. "All flustered and ready in my bed, I couldn't say no to that. So I'm taking a gamble on you. On us." He smirked at deep shade of red crossing Luffy's face.

"Won't I be a distraction?" Luffy asked leaning over Law, hands pressed against his tattooed chest.

"I can multi-task. And a little distraction won't hurt." Law ran his hands up to Luffy's shoulders and pulled him down, kissing lightly at his lips.

"What if I'm a big distraction?" He continued to ask.

"I'm positive I can handle you." The senior whispered to against the corner of his mouth. "And if you're bad, I'll punish you again."

Luffy moved his head before Law could kiss him again. He rubbed their cheeks together playfully, rocking his hips enough just to tease. A hand brushed down Law's stomach to his hardened shaft. Luffy curled his fingers around the member, soft but firm movements over the pulsing skin.

"Luffy..." Law sighed. "You're going to-" His warning gave way to a pleasure filled moan as Luffy bit down on his neck and began sucking. He made to sit up but the smaller teen persistently kept him pushed down on the bed. Law tangled his hand in Luffy's hair, just to hold something. The hand on his cock squeezed as it twisted around the base.

The garble that left Law was part whine but mostly growl as he pulled Luffy up with him into a sitting position. Luffy didn't agree with their change, throwing his body weight into Law as he kissed him harshly. The push almost caused Law to fall back but instead he turned to the side. They wrestled over the sheets, a hybrid of humping, kissing, and a non-verbal argument with punched breaths leading into moans.

Luffy found himself for the second time that day face first in Law's pillows. He thought idly back to first time Law had him like this. So much had changed in a few hours. The smaller teen turned his head so he could look back at Law straddling his thighs. His grey eyes were dark and focused on him, renewed erection pressing up against Luffy's backside. He leaned forward over Luffy, lips ghosting over the shell of his ears.

"See, Straw Hat? You're easy to handle."

"But you're not handling what I need you to."

Law's chuckle was a huff of hot air across his cheek. "Is that so?" He settled back on his ankles. "Up on your knees." He slid his hands under Luffy to help pull him up. Settling between his legs, the med student ran his fingers over Luffy's thigh. Luffy shivered as the touch heated his skin, chilled from the cold dry air of the room.

He watched as Luffy swayed a bit on his knees, trying to balance himself as he pushed up on his hands. Law couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight presented before him. Nails dragged up thighs and around hips, causing Luffy to hiss; skin twitching under the pain.

Luffy heard the cap pop open and Law teased his opening with a lubed finger. He stopped himself from trying to push back on the digit. His hips were pulled back, manhandled until they were right where Law wanted them, and Luffy had to grip the headboard to stop from falling over. The initial push in still stung, and Luffy whimpered lightly, head thumping beside his hand against the hard wood framing.

Law smoothed his free hand along Luffy's cheek, moving up to rub lightly at his forehead. He pushed another finger in, eager to stretch Luffy. Nuzzling against Law's hand, Luffy let out another whine. He let go and started to rock back on Law's fingers.

He heard a hum behind him before Law pulled his fingers out. He caught Law's hand before it moved too far and pinned it to the headboard under his. Luffy leaned a little too heavily against the arm he was keeping braced beside him. Law held his hips gently, leaning over his back to nip at the skin behind his ear.

"Better?" Law teased as he began to push in.

A breathy gasp escaped from Luffy. He whimpered as Law settled within him. "I thought you were supposed to be smart." Luffy growled. Law began to move, a steady firm rhythm in and out of Luffy. The sophomore sighed with minimal relief, free hand reaching up to stroke himself.

Law took his wrist in a bruising grip, stilling his movement. "Luffy..." The teen thrust helplessly into his hand. Law covered his hand, wrapping his fingers tightly around the base. He began rocking his hips gently, before picking up the pace he had originally set.

Luffy gave a surprised yelp when Law struck across the sensitive nerves inside him. The continuous pounding against his prostate brought a litany of moans and delighted gasps from his lips. He attempted to push against their joined hands, silently pleading for some relief on his dick.

Knuckles turned white from the force of Luffy's hold on the headboard were eased off and taken delicately by Law, wrapping his arm around Luffy's torso as he leaned back on his knees. Law peppered kisses across Luffy's neck and shoulder as they settled back into this new kneeling position. All of his lover's weight rested against him, heavy and tired. The chill in the air settled on their skin, clashing against the heat inside them. Law rocked his hips softly, almost teasingly, dragging his cock against Luffy's prostate. He traced his hands over Luffy's chest once or twice before trailing them back down to hold his hips.

A harsh buck had Luffy falling forward into Law's pillows as he began thrusting into him again. Luffy clenched his eyes shut, gripping the pillow and sheets beneath him while Law pounded into him relentlessly. He barely registered Law's hand pumping over his cock before releasing again that night. Law continued, Luffy's muscles hot and tight around him, until he hit his own orgasm, the sensation blowing the last of his strength and causing him to collapse.

Luffy blinked slowly. He felt wet, but in a clean way. And very tired. The bed felt different beneath him and as he ran his hand over it, he realized there was no sheet. He rolled on to his side with a grunt, looking around the room. The sheets and blankets were piled in s corner and the pillows in a stack by the bed. How long had it been? Luffy distinctly remembered Law fucking him again and both of them cumming. The door opened to reveal Law with what he assumed were clean linens in his arms.

The med student dropped them on the bed by Luffy's head. He didn't say anything, just picked him up and moved him to the floor to lean against the pillows. Luffy grumbled, wincing in pain from sitting on the cold floor. He watched as Law threw a sheet over the bed before laying out the new blankets. He returned to Luffy to move him back to the bed, and then the pillows. Luffy snuggled under the blankets gladly, craving the warmth they provided. It wasn't long until Law joined him turning off the light and pulling him close.

Luffy looked over to the clock by Law's bed. It was 2 a.m. and Luffy was trying to think of all the horrible ways he could kill Law but still actually keep his boyfriend alive. A blow job in the shower and another bout of sex when they got back to the room, Luffy wasn't sure if he'd ever walk again or how he was still conscious. Despite all his apparent seething rage, he was actually quite calm. Law's hand drawing lazy circles across his side as he laid spooned behind him in bed. Luffy was surrounded by the smell he had become addicted to mix with his own sweat and evidence of their intimacy. He could hear Law's heart thumping gently and his breath with every inhale and exhale that blew across his ear. Luffy sighed and closed his eyes. It wasn't so bad.

"Cora won't be back until Sunday morning." Law suddenly murmured.

"And…" Luffy asked sleepily.

"Just letting you know."

Luffy's eyes reopened. He was stuck here until Cora got back. Because now he really couldn't walk anywhere… 'I should let my brothers skin you.' He snuggled down into the blankets surrounded by his favorite smell and the soon to be his favorite sound of Law's heart.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Law awoke to a shy kiss on his lips. He blinked slowly, hands travel up his boyfriend's arms and pulled him back into bed. He licked Luffy's lower lip and pushed his tongue inside. The sophomore moaned into the kiss. "Why do you taste like bacon?" He asked as they pulled away.

"I was making breakfast." A blush skirted across the bridge of Luffy's nose and Law found his gaze tracing it before flicking up to his eyes then down to his mouth.

He didn't know what to say to that. He noticed Luffy had borrowed some of his clothes. At least he made himself at home. "Well, aren't you the doting wife?" Law wasn't sure why he let that slip. He moved his head just in time to miss Luffy's fist. It sank into the pillow to his left. He looked up into the dark eyes over him. Law held Luffy's hips firmly as he pulled him back down for a kiss.

And something in the both of them snapped. Like a late alarm ringing at the front of their minds. They had gone more than 72 hours without trying to severely injure the other. The need and want to fight itched at their very being.

* * *

Corazon made his way upstairs. It had been a while since Luffy had left to go wake up Law. He still wasn't sure what the young teen was doing here but he could take a guess. Law had never been serious with anyone before, certainly never brought any of them over. The only ones who came over were his friends.

The sound of a door being slammed open caught his attention. He hurried up the last few steps stopping short at the landing to the hallway. Law and Luffy's fight had fallen out of the bedroom and into the hall. Luffy had one of Law's arms pinned beneath them and holding down the other with his hand.

Corazon coughed and tapped his foot lightly. Both teens looked over at him, shocked to see they had an audience. Luffy scrambled back off of Law.

"It's not what it looks like!" He said hastily earning him a confused look from Law.

"It looks like you were trying to kill my son." Corazon said calmly taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh... well then, yeah… I mean no! Not really kill-"

Law thumped Luffy on the head to make him shut up. He looked up at his father. "You said you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"Car blew up." He said by way of explanation.

Luffy gaped up at the man. Really? Who could be so calm about that? Unless he was using it as an exaggeration.

Law groaned as he stood. "Is the old bag going to get you another one?"

"Ms. Tsuru is not an 'old bag'! She's practically your grandmother." Seriously, he knew Law had manners, he had made sure to drill them into him when he was younger. "And yes she'll get me a new car but in the meantime one of her aides will be taking me where I need to go. She sent me home after the incident so I could rest."

Law just shrugged. He helped Luffy up like they hadn't been trying to kill each other five minutes before. "You said there was breakfast?"

"Yup."

Corazon shook his head and went back downstairs. Fucking kids...

* * *

"This is really good." Law said as he finished his plate. Luffy reached across the table to steal another piece of bacon.

"Someone in the house had to learn to cook..." Luffy said.

"Yeah, that person was me. Cora's not allowed in the kitchen most of the time." Law gave Luffy the rest of his bacon.

Luffy sighed. "It feels kind of weird, like I'm stranded but my house isn't actually all that far away."

"Can your brother come get you?"

"Sabo is the only one who has a car but they're both out of town right now."

"Sabo? You have two brothers?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Sabo doesn't look anything like me or Ace though. But we don't care about that nonsense." Luffy waved it off. Now that he thought about it, Law didn't look like his dad at all either.

"It'd be a waste to call a taxi..." Law stood to take his plate to the sink.

"You could carry me."

"Really?" Law looked over his shoulder at Luffy incredulously.

"Yeah... no, never mind," A lot of their classmates lived on the same street and Luffy wasn't quite ready to announce to the whole school he and Law were dating. Although, their relationship seemed to be mostly built on sex at the moment but whatever, it was just a rocky start. Law was willing to give them a chance...

"My car won't be done until Monday afternoon." Law pulled Luffy from his thoughts.

"How are you going to get to school then?" They went to a private school, so the city didn't provide students with transportation like with public schools.

"I don't know. Might just skip."

Luffy hummed. "Well, whatever, we'll figure something out. You are carrying me back upstairs though."

"Still sore?" Law smirked and Luffy blushed. "Want to take a bath with me? Epsom salt is good for your muscles and will help ease the pain."

"Salt?"

"Not that the kind you cook with." Law rolled his eyes. He gently pulled Luffy to his feet before leaning in to scoop him up in his arms. The smaller male gave a slight yelp of surprise and clung to Law.

* * *

"Now who's the doting wife?" Luffy leaned back against Law's chest. They sat in a large tub, Luffy in Law's lap.

"Probably still you." Law chuckled even though Luffy elbowed him in the stomach.

"How old is this house?" Luffy asked. He had been staring up at the ceiling noticing the cracked paint and old looking light fixtures. When he had first woken up he had done a little peeking around as best he could while limping. Then he ran into Corazon who was kind enough not to interrogate him as to why he was in the house. Even pointed him in the direction of the kitchen to make food so long as he also made a pot of coffee for the blonde.

"Pretty old. It's had a lot of work done on it though. There are a few things that are still a little out of date though, I guess."

"Like your oven." Luffy had taken one look at the contraption and decided Law didn't like biscuits anyway. He had been a little surprised to find anything bread related in the kitchen. Corazon probably still ate bread but Law did all the cooking, and Luffy couldn't see Law putting up with that. He once knocked Shachi out on his ass for bringing a freshly baked loaf to lunch as a sort of prank. Which then made Luffy wonder how long the biscuit mix had been in the cupboard and if it was still even good.

"It's not that hard to figure out. Just tricky." Law ran his hands up Luffy's thighs kneading softly. "Cora inherited the house years ago."

"What does he do?" Luffy asked. He let out a pleased sigh as Law's hands moved from his legs to his lower back.

"He works for the government."

"Doing what?" When Law didn't answer Luffy looked up at him.

"I don't know." Law said. Simple and true.

"Did his car really blow up?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. Or the worst..." Law brought his hands up to Luffy's shoulders and began to rub circles against his collar. Luffy didn't know what to say. There were rumors about Law, about where he had been before coming to their school. "Cora found me when I was very little." Luffy hadn't asked but he listened intently anyway. "He never told me where, if I was born here or in another country. My first memories are of a little town house in Spain and a one bedroom apartment somewhere in Paris. We went back and forth between the two a lot. There were other places but those are the two I remember the most." Law pressed his palms into Luffy's shoulder blades. "I apparently didn't like staying at the embassy. So Cora taught me how to defend myself in case anyone found us." Luffy thought back to when Law had knocked him unconscious in the kitchen. The slight look of hesitation that had crossed his eyes before did whatever he had to make Luffy pass out. He pointed this out. "It had been a while. Not since we came back to the U.S. and I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"You could've just asked."

"You thought you were at your own house. You may have thought me the intruder."

Luffy nodded. That did make sense. He groaned and leaned his head back on Law's shoulder. "Means I still have to mow the lawn..."

* * *

"No Sabo, I'm at a friend's house." When had they gone from rivals to friends? Not to mention they had skipped friend altogether initially and went straight to dating. "Jesus no! Don't tell Gramps!" That thought had occurred to Luffy, and he had considered it for all of five seconds. He could call his Grandfather explain the situation and ask for a ride home... Fuck no! "Because I don't- Holy hell, where'd that one come from?" Law took the controller away from Luffy so he could go back to talking to his brother. "When are you guys coming back? ... And Ace?" Luffy leaned back and watched as Law expertly took out the room full of Necromorphs. "Kay, I'll see you Wednesday then." He tossed his phone into the empty beanbag next to them.

"You suck at conserving ammo." Law murmured against his neck.

Luffy laughed. "So we're skipping Monday?"

Law lips curved slightly. "Seems so."

Luffy wasn't too surprised to learn that there was a sweet and kinder side to Law. His friends probably saw it often, maybe even Chopper. They had spent the morning talking about nothing and everything, in the process of fighting twice and making out three times. After lunch, the couple went back to Law's room where they laid together on his bed. It was silent, comfortable. Luffy was tracing the tattoo on the back of Law's hand while the senior carded his hand through his hair. His eyes began to feel heavy. He pushed his head into Law's shoulder inhaling deeper with every breath. Law's laugh rumbled in his ears and he wondered what was so funny as he fell asleep.

* * *

_Luffy's fingers tangled in Law's hair as the older teen kneeled before him. The water that poured down on them was now a nice warm degree rather than the searing hot when they had first gotten in. If it weren't for the tile wall behind him and Law's strong hands on his thighs he wouldn't be standing. He moaned as Law pulled all of his length into his mouth again. Luffy did his best not to thrust into Law's mouth too deeply. The warmth and wetness stimulating his senses increased as Law began to suck and bob his head. He pulled on the hair in his hand as his release consumed him and he came down Law's throat._

_..._

_The bed moved and creaked in protest to the harsh movement happening across the mattress. Luffy gripped the headboard with one hand, Law's intertwined between his palm and the wood. His right hand held prisoner with Law's other, wrapped around the base of his cock. Luffy cried out as Law penetrated him from behind, forced up on his knees and held away from his orgasm._

* * *

Luffy groaned at the pressure in his pants and lower belly. Stumbling out of Law's room he headed for the restroom, mild irritation at Law's absence bouncing around his head. After relieving himself, Luffy headed back wondering where the hell Law had gone. Granted he was the one who fell asleep…

'Maybe he's making dinner,' Luffy's stomach growled. He looked up and down the hall. There was another set of stairs heading to a third floor. He let out a soft chuckle. How had he mistaken Law's three story home for his that only had one floor?

Luffy poked his head back into Law's bedroom. He thought about calling him, but immediately pushed that thought aside. This house couldn't be that big. Instead he started back down the hall opening every door he came to and looking in. About half-way down he found a broom closet and slammed it shut a little harder than he meant to.

"Luffy?"

The teen turned toward the voice. There was an open door a little ways away. He padded over and poked his head in. "Yeah?" He saw Law sitting at a corner desk with a laptop open and books and papers taking up the entire surface. It was some sort of study or library. Bookshelves lined every wall, filled with thick boring looking books.

"Sorry I fell asleep..." Luffy mumbled, approaching Law.

"It's fine. I took a nap myself." Law leaned back in the chair letting his back pop. Luffy peeked over his shoulder at the laptop. "Thesis paper."

"Um, but..." Luffy bit his lip in confusion.

"I already take college courses." Law explained saving the work and closing the screen. He heard Luffy cough and mutter something that sound very close to 'nerd' under his breath but he decided to ignore it. "I order pizza."

"Really?!" Luffy's eyes lit up with awe.

Law chuckled. "Yeah, though I only ordered three. Don't know if that's enough."

"Sure, it's one for each of us." He did the math in his head, remembering to add Corazon.

"There's no way Cora's going to eat a whole pizza by himself." The senior shook his head. "I'll split one with him and you can have the other two." Law was caught off guard by Luffy slamming his lips against his. He got pushed farther back into his chair; Luffy leaning over him, hands on the arm rest, knee between his. "It's just pizza..."

"Yeah, but you get it."

"That you like to eat? I think the whole school knows that." Law ran his hands up the back of Luffy's thighs.

The smaller teen rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean they understand. Like Zoro or my brothers. We always fight over pizza." The slight pressure on his legs urged him closer to Law. "Hey, what's up with your dad?" He slid a little farther into the chair just hovering over Law.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"He's been looking at me kinda weird all day."

"Oh..." Law sighed. "I can count my friends on one hand. And he knows all of them." Luffy nodded. He knew three of them and wondered if there were anymore. "He also knows about you. Shachi complained about you for two weeks when you broke his nose a couple months back. So Cora knows, and he's probably more confused than he'd like to admit. I've..." Law trailed off.

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "You what?"

"In Europe, when I was fifteen, we moved around a lot. The most we ever stayed in a place was like a week or two. So I didn't bother with relationships." Law's hands trailed up to his hips and pulled him closer. "You're kind of a first for me."

Luffy blushed. "First what?"

"A lot of things, but in this case boyfriend. Or serious relationship." Law leaned back.

"What else?"

"Hm?"

"What else am I first for? Tell me." Luffy scooted closer, resting his hands between Law's shoulders and the back of the chair.

Law hesitated, watching Luffy's eyes. Then he brought his hand up to his own neck. "This, I've never let someone mark me before." Luffy's eyes darted down to the love bite. "Or brought them home, slept in the same bed-"

"Wait, you didn't stay? You just..."

"And then left." Law finished.

Luffy dropped his head down to his shoulder, running his tongue across the hickey on Law's neck. "You're not allowed to do that anymore."

"I know." He gave a pleased hum at the feeling of Luffy's mouth on his neck. Their lips met briefly, Luffy wiggling a little in his lap while trying to get comfortable. A rather distinct hardness pressed against his crotch causing him to pull back and raise an eyebrow at Luffy. "You're hard..."

"Um, well yeah, I dreamt about last night before I woke up and I guess I'm still..."

Law smirked. He knew what Luffy meant based on how red he was turning. "Oh? Having dreams about me?" He pulled Luffy flush against him before he could respond. "We should do something about this, though." Fingers curled under the waist band of Luffy's pants, which were actually Law's, and tugged gently. He grinded up against Luffy. The sophomore groaned at the semi-relief that the friction caused. His arms snaked around Law's shoulders to pull him closer for a kiss. Luffy didn't wait for Law to open his mouth, he thrust his tongue in, scraping lightly across teeth and tangling with his. Law's moan sent a shiver up his spine; Luffy hadn't initially been up for sex, wanting to recover from the previous night, now he just wanted Law all over again.

"Boys, the pizza's here..." Corazon stopped in the door way and closed his eyes in time to miss Luffy falling backwards off Law's lap ungracefully with a yelp. "And close the damn door next time."

* * *

They laid together on the couch, pizza boxes empty and discarded. Corazon had been called in for work and Luffy was actually kind of happy about that. He felt a little bad for the blonde who was clearly not used to seeing his son be so affectionate with another. Every time he walked in on them while making out he turned bright red before making his escape.

Luffy pulled back from their heated kiss and looked down at Law. "Let me top you." He watched grey eyes narrow and his boyfriend shake his head no. Luffy pouted for a moment before settling his head down on Law's chest. "Fine, whatever. Still need to rest anyway." He snuggled closer to Law, making sure to rub against him just the right way.

He felt Law drum his fingers at the small of his back. They sat in silence for almost five minutes before Law murmured to him. "Compromise?"

"Jesus, took you long enough." Luffy grinned in triumph. He gave the senior a peck on the lips. "What kind?" Law leaned forward and whispered. Luffy's eyes widen, he could feel the heat returning to his cheeks. "Whatever I want?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes, and that's my only condition."

Biting his lip slightly, Luffy nodded. He was scooped up and thrown over Law's shoulder. "Hey, I can walk on my own!" He stopped himself from kicking. Law just laughed and answered with nice squeeze to Luffy's ass. He squeaked indignantly and tried not squirm too much. It would really suck if Law dropped him while going up the stairs.

Law placed Luffy down gently on the bed, moving over to the center himself and laying down. He relaxed himself against the pillows before beckoning Luffy to him. "Here, I'm all yours."

Luffy couldn't push away the grin if he wanted to. He crawled over Law and let his hands slide up his shirt. "This needs to come off." He said. Law sat up a little and helped pull off his shirt. Luffy immediately attached to Law's neck kissing and biting. He rested back on his elbows and watched Luffy trace the tattoos across his shoulder and chest.

"Want to know something weird?" Luffy asked giggling to himself.

"Hm?"

"I've wanted to do this ever since I first saw your ink." He dropped a kiss on to the smiley at the center of the heart design on his chest. "I use to imagine what it be like to trace over them all the time, got me through speech class last semester." Law snorted lightly while chuckling. He sighed feeling Luffy's tongue drag down the line of the heart to the bottom tip where he continued, dipping his tongue across his naval, stopping at his hip. Kissing his way back up his chest, Luffy stopped at his nipple and licked.

The noise Law made caused Luffy to look up. He pulled the erect bud between his teeth, smiling at the gasp Law let escape. "Did you pass Speech?"

"72." Luffy muttered moving his head so that he could play with the other. He pulled away after a moment. "You should tutor me."

"Yeah? In what?"

"Biology." Luffy huffed. He was aware of all the bad jokes that could be said about that, especially since they were in bed about to have sex but neither said anything and just let it hang in the air.

"Are you doing badly?" Law asked instead.

"Kinda, don't understand any of it really. Like what the hell is miosis?"

"Mitosis?"

"Yeah, that." Luffy scooted back a bit to undo Law's pants.

Law lifted his hips so that the last of his clothes would slide off easier. Luffy shed his as well before settling between Law's legs, pushing them apart a little. "So, yes?"

"Yeah, I can help you pass Biology." Law smirked and Luffy leaned forward to kiss him.

The young teen's hand wrapped around his semi-hard member. Law let himself fall back, hand coming up to tangle in Luffy's short hair as his head dropped down. He licked around the base before running his tongue up the underside. Wetting his lips slightly, he sucked in the head of the cock in his hand. A moan came from above him and Luffy hummed in response.

Law let out a garbled sounding whine when Luffy pulled away. His hips jerked forward, hand tightening in Luffy's hair. "The hell Straw Hat?"

"Sorry," He noticed Luffy was panting and already harder than him. "It was too much."

It took Law a moment to register what Luffy was talking about. He pulled Luffy up for a kiss. "Still?"

"Always." He buried his face into the crook of Law's neck and breathed deeply. He felt Law press something into his hand.

"You might want that."

Luffy curled his hand around the lube before dropping it between them. He went back to kissing Law deeply, rubbing up against him and grinding their erections together. The press of Law's hands on his back was comforting and reassuring; they smoothed up and down his spine gently.

"Do it for me?" He asked, hoping Law wouldn't question. He wasn't sure if he could say it out loud yet and he really wasn't ready to try and prepare himself that way.

Law ran a hand back down his back to his ass squeezing gently, the other taking the lube and popping it open. Luffy kissed along Law's shoulder, distracting himself with Law's tattoo again. The cool feeling of Law's slicked finger grazing his entrance made him jump a little.

"Ssshh, relax..." Law murmured in his ear. He pushed his finger in slowly, making sure to be gentle, caressing the inside of Luffy's hole.

Luffy whimpered against him. He was more sensitive than he thought. Teeth worried along Law's neck, and Luffy clung to his shoulders. The digit in him moved in and out a few times before joined by another. His head dropped down, cheek pressed against Law's well-toned chest. The intrusion wasn't painful anymore; Luffy found himself rocking back in time to meet the fingers in him.

Law began to scissor his fingers after sliding a third in. He stretched Luffy slowly, pushing deeper each time. "Luffy," Law whispered. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." He bit his lip to stop the embarrassing whined as Law pulled out. Taking Law's cock in his hand, he straightened and braced his other on the senior's abdomen. Luffy lowered himself down, guiding the hard member inside him until he was fully seated.

Luffy looked up into Law's eyes and licked his lips. Law was watching him intensely. Every movement, every breath; his gaze followed Luffy's tongue as it slid across his lips. His hands rested gently on Luffy's waist. He pulled the tattooed hands away and kissed across the letters in his fingers. "Put them behind your head." Luffy requested. Law raised an eyebrow but did so, sliding his hands under his pillow beneath his head.

Luffy nodded his approval. He didn't want Law's help, he wanted to make them both come on his actions alone. He placed both hands on Law's stomach and began to push himself up.

Law gripped the pillow tightly, wanting so badly to hold Luffy's hips instead. The younger teen moved slowly at first, feeling his way through the motion, before he picked up speed and slid down on Law's erection faster. He bit his lip in concentration, eyes staying locked on the heart tattoo on Law's chest. A slight jerk from Law threw him off.

"Sorry..." Law whispered.

"You're good," Luffy panted. "You can move a little, if you want." Law nodded, rocking upward experimentally. Luffy moaned and leaned back a bit. "Oh god, yeah," He pushed up again, matching his previous pace and slamming back down. "Yes... Like that," His voice came in a hoarse whisper.

Law's eyes roamed hungrily across Luffy's exposed form bouncing in his lap. He wanted to sit up and kiss Luffy, run his tongue down his neck, pull at the erect nipples; he wanted jerk the smaller teen off through his orgasm. He moaned with unrestrained want. "You should let me touch you." He rasped.

Luffy grinned down at him and flipped his middle finger at him. He stilled long enough to lean over and press a wet, sloppy kiss against Law's lips. Law pushed into the kiss only for a second. He was shoved back down by Luffy. He fisted his erection as he fucked himself on Law's cock. Law bucked up unsteadily, stimulating his nerves in an erratic pattern.

Luffy released soon and he tightened around Law, forcing himself to keep moving up and down until Law came deep in him. He slumped forward exhausted. His lover caught him and rolled them over, pulling out at the same time. He showered kisses across Luffy's face muttering adorations the entire time.

"You are so fucking hot," He bit at the exposed neck intent on leaving another hickey.

"Shut up..." Luffy whined. He curled against Law's side. "I still want to top you."

Law laughed. "Maybe later," He kissed the top of Luffy's head. "Way later..."

* * *

Sunday was full of cuddling and soft kisses. Which Luffy was all for, his body was tired and it turned out Law made a wonderful pillow.

"Who the hell is this chick he keeps hallucinating about?" Luffy asked. He tapped the trigger button furiously, complete concentration on the screen.

"His dead girlfriend from the first one." Law grimaced as Luffy missed a perfect opportunity to take off two limbs with one shot. He leaned back in his plush beanbag with Luffy in his lap.

Luffy paused the game. "Wait, I'm playing a sequel?"

The older teen had to stop himself from face palming. "It says Dead Space 2 on the title screen."

"So? Jeez, no wonder I don't know what's going on." Luffy put down the controller and turned so he could face Law. "Why'd didn't you say something?"

Law rolled his eyes. "Because yesterday you said you didn't care, whatever was already in the system." He sat up a little. "Move, I'll go find you the first one." Luffy smiled and scooted off him.

"Thanks." He went back to the game so he could quit out of his session.

Law grumbled. "Yeah, whatever." He scratched his head. "Hold on, I think it's in the other room."

Luffy snorted. "You're house is way too big for just two people."

"It is..." He agreed as he left the room.

Luffy followed him a little slowly, standing in the hall while Law went farther down. He spotted a small dresser pushed up against the wall. Its top surface was crowded with picture frames. Luffy's curiosity got the better of him and he found himself moving toward it.

He could hear Law in the other room, rummaging about in search for the game. He looked up once before turning his attention back to the photos. Most of them were pictures of Law, begrudgingly smiling as he made to stand for the shot. "Cora probably took these..." Amongst them however were a few that were turned so that the picture was facing the wall.

Checking again to see if Law was still in the room, Luffy picked up a random turned around photo frame and looked at it. The picture was of two men, both blonde and very tall. Luffy recognized one as Corazon. The man beside him was slightly taller with a pair gaudy shades over his eyes. He had an arm slung around Cora's shoulder and a big smile with his teeth showing. Luffy put it back in favor for grabbing another.

This one was of the same two but younger, maybe ten or twelve years. Little Cora hid behind his bolder counterpart, peeking up over his shoulder. The other blonde had shades on in this photo too, Luffy wondered if they were brothers.

Deciding he could take a peek at one more, Luffy reached for one of larger frames. His eyes widen at the photo. There were more people in this one, all sitting together on the stone steps of a building, facing the camera. Cora and his possible brother were on the highest steps and going down were six more adult and then three children on the last one. He immediately recognized Law, tan skin, scowl set in place, and a hat he still wore. He was the only one in the photo not smiling. Beside him was a cute little girl, her arm linked in his and another with a chubby boy on her other side. Luffy let his eyes wonder over the picture several times, taking in details and the emotion portrayed. This was a family photo, and these people were happy together, even Law despite his frown.

"Hey, Luffy, I fou-"

Luffy jumped a little and hastily put the photo back. He stepped away a little as Law approached. It was silent, him watching Law and Law looking over the collection of captured memories. He reached out and straightened the frame Luffy had been holding.

"I found it." He said holding up a game box. He didn't wait for Luffy's reply before heading back to the den they had been in.

Luffy coughed. "Um, you're not mad?"

Law stopped. He let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "No, it was a long time ago." Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's middle and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry," He mumbled. He didn't know why exactly. He did know that when you turn a photo around that way it normally meant it was of someone who was no longer around. Seeing them could bring back painful memories but you can't rid yourself of the evidence. So you turn the frame around, it's there if you want to look and hold again...

Law turned in Luffy's hold, leaning down just enough to press a kiss to his brow. Luffy thought he saw tears at the edge of Law's eyes but ignored it. "Maybe I'll tell you someday..."

"You don't have to." He tightened his arms around Law.

"It's not my story anyway." Law whispered.

They made their way back to the den in silence. While Law restarted the game Luffy fluffed their beanbag. His gaze traveled around the room a bit. Evidence of Law's friends were here and there, a semi-permanent indention in the couch where Bepo sat, one of Shachi's hats on a coffee table, some empty cans of Penguin's favorite energy drink. Luffy wondered how they would take this, him and Law dating.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Luffy asked ad he dropped the beanbag back in front of the TV.

"Hm?" Law pushed it back a little with his foot.

"About us?"

Law plopped down on to the plush seat, pulling Luffy with him. "No, have you?"

Luffy shook his head then grinned up at Law. "We should surprise them Tuesday!"

Law chuckled. "Yeah, ok."

"We should also go somewhere tomorrow."

"Go somewhere?"

"Yeah, your car will be fixed, right?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"The beach!" Luffy said immediately.

"What? There's no way we'd make it back in time for school Tuesday."

Luffy huffed. "Well, I don't know then..."

Law sighed. "I know somewhere we can go."

* * *

If Luffy was more of a car person, he'd be drooling all over Law's vehicle. He wasn't, but he could still appreciate the obvious mechanical beauty of it. "Kid and Wire really want to take it apart, don't they?" Luffy asked running his hand across the hood.

Law scoffed. "Kid knows if he touches my ride, he'll never walk again."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Get in."

It was late afternoon when they left. Luffy, who normally spent car rides messing with the radio, enjoyed the silence of the ride. His hand in Law's over the center console while he watched the scenery out the window. Law drove them out of town and took a back road into the country side.

He pulled to a stop at the top of a hill with a sheer drop on the other side. Trees surrounded the area, making it seem secluded to the outside world. Law stepped out and beckoned for Luffy to do the same.

They sat on his hood and looked off over the drop. The Red Line River ran below them, twisting around the sloping hills. The sun was beginning to set over the landscape.

"How'd you find this place?" Luffy asked.

"I got lost, I guess." Law shrugged. "We had just moved in and I was bored. So I went for a drive."

"It's a great view." Luffy leaned against Law.

He nodded. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Luffy started laughing. "What's with you?" Law asked, smiling a little. Luffy's happiness was infectious.

Luffy clung to him as his laughter stilled. He hid his face against Law's shoulder, a soft blush gracing his face. "I was thinking about what it would be like to have sex right here, on the hood of your car." His laughter bubbled up again.

Law found himself laughing as well, unable to keep it in. "I just got it back, and you already want to defile the poor thing?" He joked.

"Pssssh, whatever," Luffy punched him in the arm lightly. "It'll happen eventually and you know it. Your car's going to end up our bang point while at school."

The bluntness of the statement, along with Luffy's serious face, set Law off. He laughed hard, the sound erupting from him uncharacteristic. Luffy looked at him mildly concerned but still smiling. Law slid off the hood and pulled Luffy with him. He kissed the shorter teen as he pulled him around to the side of the car.

"You're right, you know?" Law whispered. He pushed Luffy up against the car, grinding their hips together. "Maybe we can slip out during lunch for a quickie," His kissed down Luffy's neck. "Or I could get you all riled up again during gym and take you in the showers." Luffy's eyes widen. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Not with the chance of a teacher walking in on them. The car door open and Luffy was shoved in unceremoniously. Law dropped his back seat and climbed in after him.

Luffy righted himself slightly before reaching up to pull Law down beside him. "If you want sex in a shower, you're going to have to wait until we're at your house."

The senior scoffed. "Fine, my shower is bigger anyway." He hooked his finger in the waist band of his pants and started to tug them down. "Come here, I need you to get me wet."

Luffy crawled over him, pushing Law boxers down to his knees as well. "You're already pretty hard." He started pumping Law's cock in his hand with a soft grip. Law hummed in agreement as his eyes slipped closed. Luffy dragged his thumb over the head a few times before lowering his mouth down and over the tip of Law's dick. He received a very pleased sigh from Law while his hand ran through his coarse black hair urging him down a little farther.

"Don't hold back Luffy." Law whispered, meeting his boyfriend's gaze for a moment. "We don't have any lube with us." He watched as Luffy's eyes widen slightly.

The shorted teen pulled off with a pout. "You better fix that soon." He grumbled before dropping his mouth back down and picking up where he left off.

* * *

Luffy laid across Law's chest. His first time without proper lube; he was more sore than usual. Though Law had tried to ease up on him, he still wasn't gentle. He wondered if Law was capable of gentle sex.

"You're making me some kind of sex fiend." He could still feel Law's essence cooling on his thighs.

"I don't see the problem with that." Law ran his hand through Luffy's hair down to his shoulders. He vaguely wondered if Shachi and Penguin would ever sit in the back of his car once they figured it out.

The sophomore hummed in content. "Of course you don't." His stomach growled a little causing him to frown.

"Wanna head home?" Law asked already sitting up.

Luffy nodded but stayed draped across Law's chest. Law smelt so good. He snuggled up closer to the senior. "I love you."

Law's paused. He held Luffy a little tighter, taking deep breaths. 'Fuck,' Luffy thought. 'Why'd I say that?' He sucked his lips in. Law wasn't in love with him. 'Yet,' He told himself.

"I know." Law said slowly. He pulled away to press his forehead to Luffy's. "Hey, look at me." Luffy opened eyes he hadn't realized he shut. "I know." Law said again, he looked Luffy in the eye. "Give me time. Please." The last word came as a soft whisper. Luffy nodded before tilting his head up to kiss Law.

* * *

"Shit, that's Marco's car." Luffy groaned.

"Who?" Law asked. He stopped a little before Luffy's house on their way to school Tuesday morning.

"Ace's boyfriend…" Luffy glared at his house. "Lying ass said he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Wait here." He got out of the car and ran along the fence to the side of the house. After hopping over, he continued around back. Less than a minute later, he came running back with his bag over his shoulder.

Law started as soon as Luffy was in the seat beside him. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Ace is real strict about me going to school. If he finds out I missed yesterday as well as Friday, he would blow up. Literally. But Marco had him preoccupied thankfully." Law raised an eyebrow. "Like we were last night."

The day passed by quickly and without incident. Which was boring in Luffy's opinion. Everyone was still talking about the dance and he and Law had hardly seen each other. It wasn't until the last hour of school that his phone went off with Nami's ringtone. He silenced it quickly, looking up to see if Ms. Lola had heard.

Get ur ass over here NOW

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows. Nami texted in proper grammar. He grabbed his bag and shot out of the room while Ms. Lola had her back turned. There was only one place Luffy could think that would cause Nami to send such a message. He left the school grounds and headed across the street to an open field.

He could already see Bepo, Zoro and Sanji. He threw his bag down and headed their way. As he neared he saw Franky passed out by the tree, he didn't even know Franky was back already, and Robin and Nami pulling Urouge toward him. Apoo and his friends were squaring off against Zoro and Sanji while Bepo stood between the brawl and Shachi. Luffy came flying toward Apoo and punched him across the jaw. The taller junior fell back into his friends.

"Well, fuck, someone had to go and invite Straw Hat." Apoo stood rolling his shoulders.

"Now would be a good time to leave, Scratchman." Drake's voice sounded from behind. Apoo tsked before turning and stalking away.

Luffy looked back and saw Drake and Hawkins. "We're here for Urouge." Hawkins said passively. Luffy nodded and headed with them back to the tree. Chopper and Penguin had shown up shortly after he had, but instead of joining the fight they were looking over Franky and Shachi respectively.

"The heck happened?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette since he wasn't in school.

Franky shook his head groggily. "The punks jumped us. I was going to super surprise you guys that I came back earlier. Met Urouge out here and we decided to spar, nothing serious." Luffy nodded. Urouge was alright, a little weird at times, but weren't they all. "Then Heat, Wire, and Apoo's idiots jumped us. These two showed up for some reason and took out Heat and Wire."

"Payback." Bepo said simply.

"And Apoo came up from behind and sucker punched the both of us." Urouge finished.

"We saw the last bit and Nami sent everyone a text." Robin informed.

"And I got her text, so I grabbed moss head and came over." Sanji nodded.

"Well, regardless," Drake lifted Urouge to his feet. "We're grateful all the same."

"We'll be taking our leave now." Hawkins muttered.

Luffy watched them leave before turning and staring at Shachi. "Where's Law?"

"No clue… Fuck…" Shachi sighed.

They turned in the direction Shachi was looking. Kid and Killer were leaning over something in the tall grass. "That's where we dropped Heat and Wire." Shachi muttered. Kid looked up at them with a snarl before stalking forward. Killer called out to him but it fell on deaf ears.

"He's fucking retarded, if he thinks he can take us all on." Zoro commented.

"Straw Hat, back off." Kid growled. "This doesn't involve you,"

"Is it really that bad?" Chopper squeaked.

"We might've broken a few things." Shachi smirked and stood beside Bepo who was chuckling.

Luffy looked between the three and Kid. Shachi was in no condition to fight and Bepo wasn't much better. It would equivalate out to one on one and a half, rather than one on three. These were Law's friends, possibly his only friends, and Luffy loved Law, had started to care very deeply for him, yes he knew that was backwards. Luffy sighed. Important to Law was important to him.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked as Luffy went to meet Kid half way.

"What is he doing?" Penguin asked.

"Being Luffy." Nami replied.

Kid glared down at Luffy. "Really? They're none of your concern."

"They are now." Luffy grinned and ducked Kid's fist.

"You really piss me off sometimes!" Kid charged forward driving his knee up into Luffy's stomach at the same time Luffy landed a blow to his nose. They both stepped back to regain some air. Kidd lurched forward first, faster than Luffy, bringing his arm up to slam down on top of his head. But something caught his wrist and twisted it painfully.

"What did I tell you about touching what is mine, Eustass?" Law's cool voice pierced the air.

Kid was flung backwards on to his back. He glared up at Law and then at Luffy. Something Killer had told him that morning came to mind. He spat. "Well, aren't you two just fucking precious?" He stood flipping them both off before turning back to Killer. He grabbed one of his unconscious friends and began to drag him back to the school's parking lot.

Law gathered Luffy into his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me." Luffy muttered embarrassed. "Shouldn't you be worried about your friends?"

"Penguin's message said they were fine." Law kissed Luffy deeply, making him stand on his toes so he could respond in kind. Until an abrupt rude cough interrupted them.

Luffy blinked and step back so fast he almost tripped. Law turned a bored gaze to their audience. "Yes?"

Zoro and Sanji looked like they were contemplating who to kill first, Law or Luffy? Robin and Nami giggled from their place by the tree. It was Shachi who spoke up first.

"So we're not fighting with them anymore?" He jerked his thumb in the general direction. He and the other two knew Law had sworn off sex and "needless relations" since he got to America. Said he was focusing on his schooling to become a doctor. And he wouldn't just kiss anybody.

"We didn't fight a whole lot to begin with." Law shrugged.

"BS! You and Luffy fight all the time." Nami countered.

"That hasn't really changed." Luffy scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah? 'Cuz it sure looks like it has." Zoro scoffed. "Whatever." He sighed finally. "At least you finally lost your virginity." Sanji nodded at this.

Luffy sputtered. "The hell!? How would you even know?" He could feel his face turning red.

"You've been limping all day." Law said placing a gentle hand on his back.

Luffy brushed him off. "And whose fault is that?!" He glared up at him, hands balling into fists.

"Whoa, whoa! T.M.I. Seriously." Penguin interrupted.

"Well, I think it's a super great idea!" Franky shot up, his energy returned. "Let's celebrate! Why don't you guys join us and come over to Water 7!? Lunch is on me!" He struck his signature pose.

"It's on him because his family own the place." Nami sighed.

"Sure, why not." Law nodded toward his friends. Immediately they eased up and followed the group off the field.

"Jesus, someone call Usopp. That idiot's probably still in class." (*)

Luffy laughed. He took Law's hand and pulled him along. "Turned out pretty well, huh?"

Law nodded. "Yeah. You know…" He paused causing Luffy to look up at him. "I really like you."

Luffy grinned wide. He kissed Law on the cheek. "Told you, I'd make you fall for me."

* * *

(*) Usopp is in a class that does not permit him to have his phone, and he has this class with Kaya so he's a little distracted.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ JFC where do I begin? An apology, I suppose. This almost went a whole year without a proper update. And I promised to do some writing over the summer, but a lot of things went south for me and my family. We were in constant danger of eviction and went three weeks without running water. I'm not trying to make excuses. I normally write when I'm stressed. But it was too much.
> 
> Things have gotten a bit better though. I should be updating Unprofessional Relations next and some one shots plus Law's bday is right around the corner. I'm working on moving stuff over to ao3. But you can find me on ffn under JustARatInACage and also on tumblr, but as rei-the-rat. I post my fics on all three sites, though as I mentioned, I'm still moving stuff to ao3 at a slow pace.
> 
> This has been looked over a few times, let me know what ya'll think of it. Also, in case you forgot or don't want to go back and reread chapters, Teresea is the girl who asked Chopper to the dance in chapter one.
> 
> Love ya'll and thanks for reading ~

Nothing ever went as planned when dealing with Luffy. Law didn't know what he was thinking. He swore as the adrenaline wore off. He dropped his head to rest between Luffy's shoulder blades. The teen was still pinned beneath him, heavy pants leaving his lungs.

"Hey, doctor?" Luffy nudged him with his shoulder. "You're not supposed to try and kill your patient."

Law laughed bitterly. "I couldn't operate on you. I care too much. Emotions would get in the way."

There was a scoff of disbelief. "Oh really? Could've fooled me." Luffy then groaned, because even he knew that was not a smart thing to say after a fight. Law ignored him, closing his eyes and turning to lay his cheek against Luffy's boney shoulder. They laid in silence, slowly calming their hearts and catching their breath until the front door slammed open and closed. "Shit, is that your dad?"

"Boys~ I'm home!" Corazon's sing song chirp sounded down the halls. The tall blonde poked his head around the door into the den. "Are you fucking or fighting? Because I really can't tell the difference anymore." He said after a heavy sigh.

Law rolled off Luffy on to his back so he could look up his father. "We still have our pants on."

Corazon clicked his tongue. "You kids, like you need to be naked to have sex."

The laughter that erupted from Luffy bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the house. And all Law could really do was close his eyes and shake his head, because Corazon really just said that. He finally kicked Luffy to make him be quiet, or tried to, mostly just slid his foot down the teen's shin.

"How was work? You look tired." Law veered the conversation back toward Corazon.

"I am. And you have a boner."

This time Law's kick landed on Luffy's thigh as his lover failed to muffle his laughter. They both were feeling a little worked up after their tussle, and if Corazon had come home about fifteen minutes later, he'd have walked in on them. Again. "Thanks eagle eye. Get to bed before you fall over."

"Yes, mom." Corazon stuck out his tongue.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth." Luffy added. With a haughty huff, Corazon stomped down to his bedroom in a mocking fashion. The teens chuckled to themselves for a moment.

Luffy pushed himself up and crawled over to Law. "Hey." The senior brushed his thumb over Luffy's jaw, where a bruise was surfacing from him falling against the coffee table. "It's fine." He pushed Law's hand aside gently. Leaning over his lover, he placed a kiss to his forehead.

Law closed his eyes. Tonight's romantic notion had fallen apart before it had even begun. He should've known better. The idea of just winging it nudged along his mind. Just saying screw it all and going through with it whether Luffy was cooperative or not. He sighed. No. It could wait.

His eyes opened as Luffy grazed his teeth across the pulse point on his neck. Impatient hands were pulling at the zipper and button of his jeans. "Hey, you," Law rolled them over on to their sides. "What are you doing?"

Luffy had succeeded in undoing Law's pants and was pushing them down his waist. "What?" He pulled Law closer and rolled his hips suggestively.

"Wait." Law tilted his head back. The sound of the shower starting down the hall made his lips quirk up into a small smile. "Ok." He pulled Luffy back on top of him. The shorter teen wasted no time in shoving Law's pants and boxers down to his ankles. He scooted back to straddle Law's legs, lowering himself to the freed erection before him. "You know what a 69 is?"

Luffy paused. He licked his lips once before looking up at Law. "Sixty-nine?"

Law laughed. "Never mind. It was just an idea."

"What is it?" He made his way back up to Law.

"It's where," He paused, trying to decide exactly how to explain the position to Luffy. "We'd basically be sucking each other off."

"How?"

"You'd stay kneeling over me but turned around." Law made U-turn signal in the air with his hand.

"Ok…" Luffy shuffled up on to his hand and knees. He moved under Law's guidance until the hands on his hips held him firmly in place. Steading himself with arms braced beside Law's waist, he breathed deeply. His lips bumped the head of his lover's cock as he dragged his tongue over the slit a few times before dropping his mouth over the tip.

"Hey, you're starting without me." Law complained. He pulled Luffy's cock free from its prison. Luffy hummed around him in response making his hips jerk. "Well, fine then." He grumbled. Luffy's pants were pushed out of the way so Law could push up and meet his erection with his mouth while his hands kept a bruising hold on his hips.

They had gone down on each other plenty of times. Luffy had the way Law's hands and mouth felt memorized. But this was so different. He moaned around the length in his mouth as he pushed back into Law's mouth. One of Law's hands slid up his back, rubbing small circles over the skin.

The heady smell of Law flooded his senses, forcing him to pull off with a gasp. "Fuck… Law," He panted hotly. Law's hands tightened on his hips and pulled him down closer. Luffy's body trembled as his release began building. He shut his eyes as another cry of ecstasy fell from his lips. Eyes clenched shut Luffy, pressed his forehead to Law's thigh as he grasped for something to hold on to; his nails dragged across Law's thigh and carpet. Law gave a small hum around the base of Luffy's erection and his touch smoothed over heated skin, lightly squeezing Luffy's ass. His climaxed boiled over, and Luffy came in Law's mouth with muffled cry and bite.

Law sucked him through it until he felt the cock start to soften. As he pulled away, Luffy's body tipped to the side. He caught him and lowered him gently to the floor as he sat up. The younger teen curled around Law seeking warmth, his head still fuzzy. Law ran his hands through Luffy's hair. A smile graced his face as Luffy peeked up at him through his eyelashes.

"Sorry," He mumbled. He turned his head to kiss the bite he left on Law's thigh.

"It's fine. You ok?" Law scratched at the base of Luffy's skull, earning him a pleased sort of purr.

"That was kind of awesome."

"Kind of?" Law grinned at Luffy's pout.

"For me anyway. Let me fix it." Luffy sat up slowly. He pushed Law back a bit and moved around so that he was between his boyfriend's legs. He lowered himself back down to Law's still hard erection. Law gave a sigh and leaned back on his hands. He watched Luffy as he eagerly continued where he left off.

Unfortunately for Law, this trend continued for the rest of the week and into the next. It was a fairly common occurrence. He knew this. It was so easy to get lost with Luffy, to fall off topic and talk about a thousand different things within an hour. He loved that about the teen. He...

Fuck.

Law's other obstacle was Luffy's odd way of reading situations. He was sharper than most gave him credit for. But he could be blind and deaf to subtle gestures. Law's intentions either dissolved into a fight or escalated straight into sex.

He considered pinning Luffy down and telling him, simple, straight to his face. But such scenarios normally ended with Luffy punching or kissing him. Sometimes both.

This was becoming more difficult than it should be. Law could've said it a thousand times, but he needed Luffy to know that he was sincere. He couldn't say it during sex or after a fight. He had to make sure Luffy understood. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. But it had to feel right.

* * *

"So, Tersea wants to ask Chopper out." Nami said as she sat down at their usual table in the courtyard. "Or more specifically, she wants him to ask her out."

"She's being too aggressive." Penguin muttered. Law had taken to joining Luffy for lunch, and naturally, his friends came with.

"She is..." Nami sighed. "How do you know?" She asked, leaning forward on the table so she could see him around Luffy.

"She's Bepo's little sister." He informed.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, not a lot of people know that. You've seen how some treat Bepo and Chopper. Even though she doesn't share that same genetic marker, she's been subjected to bullying before."

"They have different mothers?" Robin inquired.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want her to go through that here. New town, new chance. So he asked their parents to enroll her under her mother's maiden name." Shachi explained.

Law looked up from his book. "Someone did find out actually. Tersea collapsed from anemia last semester, and they overheard the faculty calling Bepo her brother."

"They weren't mean to her, were they?" Nami frowned.

Penguin shrugged. "Sorta. The one time it happened, Chopper intervened and almost got his head bashed into a locker."

"What?!" Luffy looked up from his lunch. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Probably didn't want to worry you. And we got there in time."

"Ah, but he's been her knight in shiny armor ever since." Robin said with a smile.

"Yeah." Shachi confirmed.

"What about that idiot?" Nami asked, though she was now looking over her shoulder trying to spot Tersea in the courtyard.

"You ever see what Bepo does to someone when he's angry?"

Luffy nodded with an evil grin, a memory of Lil'Capone flying over a wall and getting stuck in the tree on the other side playing in his head. "That's good to know." He went back to his lunch.

About halfway through their lunch hour, when everyone but Chopper and Bepo had joined, Nami went to pull something from her backpack and caught a glimpse under the table. "Are you two playing footsie?" The shock was evident in her voice.

"No." Law answered without looking up from his reading.

"Still have our shoes on." Luffy bumped her shoulder with a laugh.

"True, you need bare feet to play footsie." Franky informed.

Nami shot him a glare. "You're the last person who needs to be advising on how to play footsie."

"Is this conversation seriously happening?" Penguin tried to sound put out and not smile.

"Yeah, it is." Zoro sighed.

"Oh, whatever. It's better than sitting near them while they have their tongues down the other's throat." Nami grumbled into her palm. "You act like a pair of horny teenagers."

"Um, Nami?" Usopp lightly kicked her under the table.

Nami blinked before lightly smacking her hand to her forehead as laughter filled the table. "Ugh, ok, I mean duh, but you know what I meant."

"That they are in fact horny teenagers, and therefore, acting accordingly." Robin gave her a gentle pat.

At the risk of sounding like ten years older than she was, Nami let out an exasperated huff. "Whatever. They should consider seriously chilling because sooner or later his brothers are going to notice this." She grabbed the collar of Luffy's shirt and tugged it down enough to show the trail of hickies and bites down his collar bone to shoulder.

"Hey!" Luffy swatted her hand away.

"You make it sound like he's the victim." Sanji snickered.

"Yeah, his are way worse." Luffy argued.

"Oh, because that makes it better." Usopp groaned.

"TMI." Shachi warned.

"Yeah, but they're also less noticeable." Penguin went on ignoring his friend.

"Because his pants are on." Luffy huffed.

"Why do I always come into these conversations at the worst time?" Bepo said as he took a seat beside Law. Chopper hopped up on the other side of the senior beside Usopp.

"Jeez, where have you two been? We're were about to send the search party." Usopp scooted a bit for Chopper.

"I was helping him clean up the blood and ink." Bepo explained.

"What?" Nami's brow furrowed.

"Octopus dissection?" Law turned to Chopper, who nodded slowly. "How'd it go?"

"I thought I was going to throw up." Chopper moaned into the table as he thumped his head on the edge. Law gently patted him on the back. The small freshman suddenly leaned back a bit so he could see under the table. "What are you two doing?"

"Dry footsie." Franky laughed.

"Dry what?"

"Like dry hum-" He was cut off by several cries of 'That's enough!' around the table.

* * *

"Law~"

"What?"

"My sexy amazing gorgeous boyfriend who is also a genius, please heeeeeelllllppp!" Luffy whined over the phone.

Law sighed into the receiver. "What is it?"

"Geography..." Luffy mumbled. "And my brothers are having a double date here at the house."

"If you want to come over then come over. I'm about to start working on Cora's car though." Law could hear Luffy scrambling to get his stuff together in his room.

"I'll be there in a bit!"

* * *

Law was leaning over the engine when Luffy arrived. He let his eyes sweep down Law's figure, taking in how the white muscle shirt clung to his torso and lingering where his low riding cargo pants slid loosely to the side off his hip. Luffy dropped his bag to the ground and leaned against the mailbox. "Hey."

"Hey." Law stepped back a bit. He looked up and caught Luffy's attentive gaze. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Probably, but it wouldn't be nearly as entertaining."

Law shrugged. He frowned at the car's interior workings for a moment. Luffy gave a short whistle causing him to look back up. "What?" The cliché shutter of a camera sounded as Luffy held his phone up.

"Thank you." He grinned as Law just blinked blankly at him. "What? You said to."

"I guess I did." Law laughed. He scratched his head. With a resigned sigh, he moved around to the driver's seat.

Luffy viewed the pic he'd just taken. It wasn't the best, but it was still alright. He glanced across the street at a group of girls making their way past them. He had seen them heading the opposite direction on his way over.

He looked back to Law who was starting the car up. He shook his head before cutting the engine off and getting out. "That's what it's supposed to sound like, right?"

"Yeah, but the 'check engine' light is still flashing on. You can head inside if you want."

"Or I could stay here and watch you." Luffy caught the group of girls heading back their way. He found it a little odd since they never made it to the end of the block. "You good at this kind of stuff?"

"I know the basics."

"That's cool. My brothers suck at it. Sabo normally asks Franky or Marco to look at his."

"I could do it sometime."

Luffy almost agreed. But the gaggle of ladies were turning around again, and Luffy wasn't really one to criticize how someone wasted their free time, but they were making him suspicious. "No. You're trying to meet my brothers again."

"And you're being very insistent about me not meeting them." Law shot back.

"Because I like my boyfriend original and not extra crispy."

Law chuckled as he turned to face Luffy. "You know, Nami and Usopp said almost the exact same thing when I asked. Are you brothers going to set fire to me when they answer the door?"

Luffy openly laughed, because he could see them doing it, especially Ace. He and his eldest brother had been butting heads more often than usual. Sabo was chalking it up to nostalgia and doing his best to stay on the fence. He shook his head no at Law's inquiry. "Don't be silly."

"Well, then what's-"

"They'd stake you out in the middle of a field and then set you on fire."

Law huffed at him. "I think I got it now." He decided to change topic. He was going to have to meet them eventually.

Luffy waved at the girls as they repassed this time, and some of them waved back. He had been catching bits and pieces of their conversation as they walked up and down the sidewalk across the street. Law made a sound of triumph this time as he turned the car back off. "Finally?"

"Finally." Law closed the hood and locked the car.

"Come here and kiss me."

Law looked over his shoulder at Luffy. "Not going to meet me half way?"

"If you want a reward, you need to come get it."

"Oh?" Law crossed the few feet to Luffy. He started to lean down toward Luffy but was cut off guard by him pushing up into the kiss. Luffy hated standing on his toes to reach Law; he found it much easier to grab him and pull him down to his level. Law held Luffy by the waist, easing the pressure on his feet and pulling him closer into the kiss. The unison gasp across the street was accompanied by a satisfying crack of a phone screen as it was dropped to the pavement, and Law felt Luffy smile into the kiss.

* * *

It was hard to convince Luffy to study. It was too much sitting still and silence just to take in the words off the page. And he often found far more entertaining things to do when in Law's presence.

"You came over here to study." Law said sternly as he removed Luffy's hand from creeping up his shirt. He hadn't changed after fixing Corazon's car, and the sophomore was more interested in undressing his lover than knowing the names of European mountains.

"I came over to escape my brothers and their sappy date." Luffy stretch over Law's lap. His head hung off the bed a little, but he didn't mind.

"Is there a test on this?"

"Um, yeah…"

"When?"

"Friday."

"Tomorrow?"

"…Yeah."

Luffy was yanked up by his arm and deposited near the wall. Law leaned over him, hands placed on either side to keep him still. "Luffy-"

"But Traaaafffyyy," He was verge of whining before Law even got started. "It's an easy test. I already passed it once." Law raised a questioning eyebrow. "Look," He pushed Law off him and rolled over to the side of the bed so he could get his bag. Luffy crawled back up on the bed to show Law a paper with a red 83.

"This is the test?" Law asked. He took the paper, turning it over to check both sides.

"Kinda. It was a quiz. But the test is going to have all the same questions. They might be reworded and there maybe one or two that aren't on there. But that's it." Luffy watched as Law stood up from the bed. "So, it's good." He frowned as Law leaned over his desk. "What are you doing?"

Law didn't answer until he came back with a notebook and pen. "If you get them all right, you don't need to study." He offered the notebook to Luffy.

The teen sighed as he took the notebook and pen. "But I don't need to get them all right. Just need to pass." He looked glumly at the rewritten questions.

"No, Luffy." Law took the textbook and pushed Luffy's bag toward the desk. "I'll be back," He slid the quiz into the book. "Try to be done when I get back. We'll study if you get any wrong. Or, if you get them all right, we'll find something else to do." Law whispered the last part to Luffy with a kiss to his cheek. He smirked as the smaller teen squirmed and his brow creased with concentration. Law then stood and left Luffy in his room before making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later, he came back with two drinks and a bag of pretzels. Luffy looked up, noticing Law had ditched his shirt and his pants were unbuttoned causing them to hang lower. He grabbed his phone and snapped another pic of Law.

"Really?" Law laughed. He threw the pretzel bag at Luffy.

"Yeah, I kinda get it now."

"The mountains?"

"What? Oh, no." Luffy scooted over for Law. He gave him the notebook so he could open the pretzels. "Taking pictures. Like Ace has one of a dick on his phone and I never got why."

"His?"

"No, Marco's." Luffy said around a mouthful of snacks. "He's blonde, so you know... So is Sabo..."

Law looked at him. "Your brother has a picture of your other brother's dick on his phone?"

Luffy fell back on the pillows laughing. "Ohmahgosh, no! Don't say that. Now I'm wondering if Sabo sent it or did Ace take the picture." He covered his mouth in a vain attempt to muffle his laughter.

Law snorted despite himself. He had seen photos of Luffy's brothers. The older two were like a modern day odd couple. They drove each other nuts and most of the time looped Luffy into their antics as well. When Luffy spoke of his brothers Law could hear his love for them, how the three of them have always been there for each other. He was a little envious of their closeness. Not in a bad way. The way Luffy spoke of them only made Law's want to meet them grow. If he was going to go through with any of this, he had to make sure he'd be a welcome constant in Luffy's life.

He shook his head free of his musings. Not now. Later, when the time was right.

Law poked Luffy in the shin to get his attention. He pointed at the first question where he had crossed out Luffy's answer. The small teen took one look at it and fell back with a groan. "It's the only one you got wrong."

Luffy perked up at this. "See? I got this. No need to study."

Law stopped Luffy's hands before they reached the zipper to his pants. "You got this same question wrong on the quiz too."

"So?" Luffy was beginning to pout.

"So..." The senior sighed. "We're going to go over the material, but..." Law paused, looking down at his boyfriend. Luffy laid back against his pillow, lower lip snagged between his teeth. He licked his lips. Luffy had a power over him when he was like this, cute and vulnerable. Law couldn't let the younger teen know how helpless he could be to that look, or Luffy may start using it to his advantage. He breathed deeply through his nose. "We're going to study a little differently today..."

* * *

"C'mon Usopp, hurry!" Luffy tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for his friend. Usopp shot him a look over his shoulder, the kind that said, 'Go then.' But Luffy wasn't going to leave his friend in a hall full of juniors and seniors, especially when Killer was out with a broken arm and there was no one to prevent Kid from just punching random people. Finally, Usopp got his locker open. He hastily switched out his books before slamming it shut with the lock and following Luffy to the courtyard.

When they made it to their tables, Luffy threw his bag toward a seat, promptly hitting Penguin in the face with it and earning him a 'Fuck you, Straw Hat' from the senior, before he grabbed Law and pushed him up against the tree not too far away.

"Oh, new record." Nami sighed as she took Luffy's backpack.

"Yeah, wasn't even a minute." Penguin grumbled. He shook his head at the pair before turning away from them.

"I got a hundred, you jerk." Luffy practically growled in Law's ear.

"That's a good thing." Law said, amused by Luffy's frustration. "What's wrong?" Luffy pushed him a little harder against the tree as he nipped at Law's neck, allowing his arousal to rub along his thigh. "Oh?"

"It's your fault. Fix it." Luffy demanded.

"I don't see how that's my fault."

"It is."

Law pushed off the tree, keeping Luffy close. "Come on then." He gently nudged him toward the walkway out of the courtyard. "We'll be back." He called over his shoulder.

"Probably not." Luffy corrected as he began pulling Law away. Their friend's collective sigh went unheard.

* * *

Luffy lowered the back seat with practiced haste and climbed in while Law started his car. There were certain security guards who would knock on the car windows if they believed suspicious activity was going on. He pulled out of the student parking and headed down the street a bit to an abandoned lot. Luffy was already half naked when Law parked.

"What happened?" Law locked his car after shutting off the engine. He watched Luffy in the rear view mirror a moment before allowing himself to turn around. Luffy stripping in his back seat had been very distracting.

"I don't know. I was taking the dumb test when I started remembering..." Luffy trailed off as he kicked his leg free of his pants. About half way through the test, Luffy began to remember the night before. Law asked him two of the easier questions, and Luffy answered them both. Since they were correct, Law gave him a little of what he wanted. He ran his hand up and down Luffy's erection as he continued. A few more correct answers later, Law lowered his mouth to take Luffy in. This pattern worked, Law sucking Luffy off before pulling back to ask another question, then continuing to pleasure his lover. Until Luffy got an answer wrong. Then Law pulled off completely to tell him what the answer was and why it was the correct one. Luffy spent those two minutes squirming underneath Law, desperate for him to resume his blow job. But it was the only time he answered wrong. When Law asked the question again, Luffy got it right, and Law finished him through release.

Law snickered. "Well, that actually makes sense. It's an effective memory technique to attach information to an emotion or story so that it's easier to recall later. Remembering one brings up the memory of the other." He squeezed between the front seats and made his way over to Luffy.

"Traffy, babe." Luffy sat up to grab Law by his shirt. "That's so very interesting. I would be totally elated to hear you talk about the brain and memory and whatever." He pulled Law to him. "But you know what would be even better?"

Law grinned down at him. Luffy's impatience was cute. He lowered himself so that his lips brushed across Luffy's ear. "I have no idea. What could be more entertaining than me prattling on about memory?"

"Let me ride you." Luffy purred, arching up against Law.

The senior bit back a moan. "Ok." He breathed. "You win." He sat back and pulled his shirt off.

"Why are you wearing a belt?" Luffy groaned as he fought to undo the buckle and pull the faux leather free.

Law only chuckled in response. He leaned back to reach for his glove compartment and retrieved the lube he kept there for moments like this. His pants were yanked down with his boxers with a harsh tug. They didn't get farther than his knees before Luffy leaned over so he could run his tongue up Law's thigh to his cock.

He kicked off his shoes and attempted to shake free of his pants. His knees bumped into Luffy's stomach and sides a few times; his lover retaliated by digging his nails into Law's legs and nipping his inner thigh. "You're being really impatient today." Law said. Luffy muttered something about a 'fucking test' and 'sexy bastard' before huffing and slipping his mouth over the head of Law's dick. "Ok, fine, I get it." Law leaned back against the seat and pulled Luffy a little closer to his lap. He ran his hand up the expanse of Luffy's spine, humming in content as he took him in more. Luffy's tongue moved over the length while he bobbed his head slowly.

He poured the lube over his fingers and pressed one into Luffy. He watched how Luffy stilled as he slid it in as far as he could. His boyfriend looked up at him through his bangs, eyes blown wide with lust. Law sucked in a shaky breath. Damn, he still didn't understand this. How was Luffy so into him? He pulled out and entered again with two fingers. Luffy let his eyes flutter shut with the shiver that ran through him. Law's fingers moved in and out of him, stretching his entrance and relaxing the muscles.

"Fuck Luffy," Law gasped as Luffy hummed in appreciation around his cock. He thrust into him again and again until Luffy pulled off forcefully with a whimper on his lips.

The smaller teen grasped Law's arm tightly. "S-Stop, you're going to make me cum..."

"That's the idea, isn't it?"

Luffy sighed with the smooth motion of Law dragging his fingers away. He hastily pushed Law down on to his back and moved over him.

"We're going to be late getting back." Law bent his knees up so Luffy could use them for support if he wanted.

"So?" Luffy shrugged. He captured Law in a kiss before he could reply. His hands slid up, cupping around Law's face. There was a pleased sigh shared between the two as they parted. Luffy lifted himself over Law's erection and lowered himself gently.

Law placed his hands on Luffy's hips and braced him. Once fully seated on Law's cock, he let out the breath he'd been holding. Law licked his lips as he took in the delicious sight above him. Having Luffy squirm and moan under him was definitely his favorite way to take the teen, but he couldn't deny how he much he also loved the openness Luffy displayed when he rode him.

"Gonna... make me do... all the work?" Luffy laughed as he grew more accustomed to Law inside him and moved faster. "...Slave driver."

Law snorted. He didn't know what Luffy was complaining about. A perfect grade and rewarding sex? He'd get him back for it later though. He bucked up, meeting Luffy half-way and throwing him off his rhythm. Taking hold of Luffy's slim hips, Law pulled him down and raised him up in time his thrusting. He watched as Luffy rocked back on his cock, head tossed back with a moan.

"You're beautiful." Law rasped, his breath catching as Luffy tightened around his cock. He knew Luffy's first response would be to flip him off, assuming he heard him, so he took hold of Luffy's hands in one of his. Luffy blushed darkly, proof enough that he'd heard Law. He pulled Luffy down so he could whisper in his ear. "So pretty..." The teen's protest was swallowed by a moan as Law's cock struck against his prostate. "And all mine." He growled before kissing Luffy.

Law dragged Luffy down harder each time, thrusting into him relentlessly. Luffy braced himself against Law's chest so he could reach between them and fist his own erection. He didn't bother keeping pace with Law; he was so close. Release hit him hard, and he came over Law's stomach with a shudder and delicious moan. There was groan from one of them, both of them, and Law pulled out long enough to make the roll easy. He pushed back in with Luffy under him.

Luffy gasped in slight discomfort but grabbed the back of his knees to hold himself open for his lover. It was easier to kiss this way, and Law drank in every sweet gasp and pleasured moan as he fucked Luffy to his own orgasm. Law pulled away from their lip lock panting heavily. After he eased Luffy's legs down, massaging his thighs soothingly, he pulled out and laid beside his boyfriend.

"We should use condoms more often." Luffy groaned, absently patting his hand around for a shirt or something.

Law tossed his shirt to Luffy after wiping himself off. "Yeah." He hastily shimmed back into his pants before moving back to the front and started the car. "Fuck this, we're going home."

* * *

"What are you guys even looking for?" Luffy asked as he came into the living room, piece of peppered turkey jerky hanging between his teeth.

"Something." Ace rushed by him to go recheck the linen closet.

The youngest brother sighed and looked around at the cluttered mess Ace and Sabo had made while looking for whatever it was. He frowned when his eyes landed on the mostly empty bookcase and the equally sparse cd rack. He was not helping them put this all back. Sabo could be real nitpicky about how his books were shelved anyway.

He made to sit on the couch and noticed that it was covered with every porno mag and dirty movie his brothers owned. 'Wow, they really can't find it…' With a shake of his head, he shoved them all over to one side so he could sit. "Did you check the freezer?" He called as Sabo passed.

The blonde paused and thought about everywhere they checked. Ace came into the living room, glanced back and forth between his brothers, and then glared at Luffy. "Why the hell would I leave the camper's keys in the freezer?" Even as he said this, Sabo was making his way to the kitchen.

Ace sighed as Luffy shrugged and finished the last of his jerky. He decided to join his brother, ignoring the sound of Sabo laughing in triumph as he slammed the freezer door. Shoving some of the stuff off the ottoman, Ace sat down in front of Luffy. "You know you can borrow some if you ever want." He gestured to the porn stash beside Luffy. His younger brother look down at the usually hidden collection. He picked up one of the dvd cases to read the back. Ace chuckled to himself because he recognized the cover, one of the first and few gay, guy-on-guy, erotica Sabo had picked up because he was curious.

"To entertain myself since I'm never allowed to have a boyfriend again, right?" Luffy tossed it carelessly back on to the cushion, an uncharacteristic hint of malice in his tone.

Ace groaned. "That's not fair Luffy. I know it was one time but-"

"Only time." Luffy interrupted. "My only boyfriend. And you put him in the hospital for over a year." He stood when he saw Sabo lingering by the door way. "No, I don't need your porn. I manage on my own." He stormed past his blonde brother to his room.

Luffy scoffed at his brothers as he closed the door behind him, locking it because Ace had been particularly nosey the past month. Who needed porn? Luffy had his own vault to refer to when he need to beat off. Several fantasies and scenarios from before he started dating Law and all the memories of their sexual encounters since then. Wasn't the real thing of course, but why would he need to masturbate if he had Law sitting right next to him?

He thought about that for a moment as he flopped down on his bed. Would Law be into that kind of thing? Would Law want to watch him as he touched himself and moaned Law's name? Would he do so for Luffy as well if asked? Luffy shrugged. Something else to add to the list of questions he'd eventually ask Law. He was still working on how to convince him to take him up against the wall again. Sure, he could just ask, but Law would be such a smug son of a bitch about it for the next few weeks.

He sighed. Memories of Law pressing him to the wall in the hallway Valentine's evening flitted behind his close eyelids. The senior's shoulders were strong under his hands, holding them both up and supporting all of Luffy's weight. He groaned uncomfortably with his dick twitching in response. "Fine..." He huffed and unbuttoned his pants to pull his cock free.

Luffy's hand moved up and down his shaft rhythmically while he pressed his other arm over his eyes. The ghost feeling of Law's fingers digging into his hips from the day before pushed his hips up into his hand. "Fuck… Law," Luffy sighed out. He could imagine Law leaning over him, not touching him, just watching, eyes darkened with lustful fascination, smirk tugging at his lips.

 _Luffy…_ The teen bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning at his imagination. _Luffy, look at me…_ He swallowed heavily and kept his eyes shut tight. _Come for me…_

His cell's ringtone blared right by his head causing him to jerk up a bit and still his hand. Swearing under his breath, Luffy turned so he grab his phone off his night stand. "Yeah?" His voice was raspy and out of breath. "Hello?" He tried again.

"Luffy? Are you ok?"

Luffy melted back into his pillows. Law's voice was a rush of relief to his heated mind. "Better," He mumbled. Law made a curious hum on the other end. "Why are you calling?"

"You left one of your books in my car earlier. It's a math book I think, I can check, hang on. Was wondering if you needed it over the weekend for home work or if you wanted me to come-"

"Oh my god, yes," Luffy sighed out, his hand pumping over his cock again.

"Oh… kay?" There was pause. "Well, I've got it here, when's a good time to drop it off?"

Luffy clicked his tongue. "I don't care about the damn book. Shut up and keep talking to me so I can come!"

Law snorted back a laugh at Luffy's contradiction. Rather than tease him, he gave into his curiosity. "Oh? Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, so maybe you should make it up to me and help." Luffy grumbled.

"So needy." Law's low chuckle sounded against Luffy's ear. "Poor little Straw Hat, was yesterday not enough for you?"

"It… was." Luffy faltered. "Just stuff happened and then you called." His hand stilled again. "Why does it matter?"

"Curious." There was a metallic thud, Law's car door maybe, and the rustle of clothes. "What were you thinking about?"

"Law…" The younger teen whined.

"Sweet of you, but I need more detail."

Luffy blinked dumbly before he caught on. "Valentine's…"

"The fight?"

"Why…" Luffy groaned. Why couldn't Law cooperate? He shoved his boxers and pants down a bit more. "No."

Law laughed lightly. "You sound out of breath. Were you close?"

"Was… You're not helping."

"I need to know what you were thinking in order to help. Where were my hands, my mouth?" A sigh escaped him as though he just remembered something. "I didn't get to see your face when you came Valentine's, you were hiding."

"Was not…" Luffy blushed.

"Oh?" Something shifted and moved on Law's side. "I know you were blushing, like you probably are now. Red really is a good color on you. Especially across your thighs when I go down on you."

Luffy whined softly as he smoothed his hand over the naked skin of his hips down to his thighs, the warmth of his skin tingling against his fingers.

"Is that what you want? My mouth on your cock?"

His hand came back up to stroke his aching erection.

"Or do I need to take you in my hand so my lips can hush every moan you make?"

Hips bucking up into his hand as his pace quickened, Luffy gasped for Law. "More, tell me... Law,"

"Mmmm, damn, I wish I could see you right now." Law's voice was breathy. Was he touching himself? Luffy moaned at the image. "You sound so good, so ready."

"I want you…"

"Fuck, I know… Don't come yet,"

Luffy groaned but kept pumping his hand over his cock. "Law…"

"Luffy, I'm serious." Law voice suddenly sounded stern and sharp. "Don't fucking come yet."

"Fuck, why not?" Luffy thrusts were shallow but still steadily building him up.

"Because I'm driving over." The sound of a car engine turning on paused Luffy's hand.

"You're what?!" He sat up. "You can't! My brothers are here!"

"There's a side street alley behind your house right? Be there." Law hung up.

"Son of a-" Luffy let the phone fall from his shoulder and looked down at himself. He contemplated finishing for a second. But it wasn't worth it. And Law was. He hastily pulled his pants and boxers back up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

Quietly, Luffy opened his door and headed down to the end of the hall. His brothers would see or hear him if he went through the kitchen and dining room to the backdoor. Not to mention his erection was obvious, and that'd be a pain to explain. His room didn't have a window, but there was one at the end of the hall that led out to the side of the house. Luffy used it often when he had to sneak around his brothers. It was the best thing about having his bedroom in the lower half of the house.

Luffy could probably jump the fence in his sleep, but just walking with his erection was painful in his jeans. He should've switched into a pair of shorts or something. He made it over the fence in an understandably awkward fashion and let out a breath once he was in the alley. How long would it take Law? About fifteen minutes? Maybe…

Luffy leaned against the stone wall on the opposite side of the alley so he could keep an eye on his back door through the two broken planks in the fence. The last thing he needed was for Sabo or Ace to come looking for him and find him with Law. His lips twisted down bitterly. He had to do something about Ace. Get Sabo on his side first or something.

He let out a prolonged sigh as he looked up through the branches and vines clinging and overhanging the wall. What were he and Law doing? It was a Saturday night, and Law's friends would be heading over to his house soon. But Law was on his way over to Luffy. To what? Have sex really quick because of a phone call? Luffy kicked a pebble. Their relationship revolved around physical intimacy. Nothing wrong with that really...

Luffy's chest ached. He loved Law. And Law did not love him back. The older teen kept saying to give him time. How much time? Luffy wanted to punch himself for being impatient. But the voice of doubt that was normally so quiet in his head found a loud speaker for this issue. What if years go by and Law never loves him back? What if this is really all for the sex?

Shachi's snide sneer from Valentine's Day played in his mind. _"Shouldn't you check on your fuck toy first? Make sure he ain't broken?"_

Valentine's Day had been such a mess. He and Law had only been dating for about two weeks, and their relationship status didn't affect how their friends treated each other. Sure, they were slightly friendlier, but more out of politeness than anything else. None of it followed into a fight. Zoro had left Penguin and Shachi to five others so he could back Luffy up. He didn't necessarily need it, but Zoro had no reason to help them. And vice versa.

Afterwards, when threats of police and expulsion were waved around by some faculty member on the other side of the street with a megaphone, Luffy found where Penguin and Shachi were picking themselves up. They were fine for the most part, just a bit bruised and scraped. When Luffy offered them help, Penguin flipped him the bird and they walked off without a word. Which was sort of to be expected. Luffy shrugged and turned back to see how Chopper was doing.

Then Shachi's angry growl carried over to him. Nami's eyes widened, and Zoro clenched his fist. Luffy looked over his shoulder and saw Law staring down at Shachi, a calm dark anger across his face. He didn't say anything as he walked by his friend. He didn't head for Luffy either. Luffy watched as Shachi and Penguin bickered back and forth and Bepo stared at Law's retreating back. Chopper coughed, and Luffy nodded for him to go to them. The small freshman ran over to Bepo before calling the other two to him.

"It's not like they would've accepted my help." Zoro grumbled.

"You don't know that." Luffy looked down at his shoes.

"It's Valentine's Day." Nami said softly.

Luffy shrugged. "So?"

"Wrong answer." She sighed. Taking him firmly by the shoulders, she turned him toward Law. "You have someone. Go be with him." She started pushing.

Luffy glanced back at the Hearts. Shachi was begrudgingly letting Chopper look him over while Bepo helped ease Penguin down off his twisted ankle.

"I'll deal with them." Nami urged.

Law was almost at the end of the field by the time Luffy caught up. He didn't break his run in time and crashed into Law, knocking them both over. He still didn't know what Nami said to Shachi and Penguin, didn't know how Law and his friends made up, just assumed that they did, and Shachi never apologized for what he said. But somehow things got better after that. They all got used to each other and started hanging out more often.

Luffy would never forget the hurt and lost look in Law's eyes though. When Law sat up he pulled Luffy into his lap and hid his face against his chest. Luffy wasn't sure if he was going to cry; he didn't know what to say or do. For the first time, he regretted their relationship. He was never supposed to get in the way of Law and his friends. He didn't think he would. Law's nails dug into his back as he held him, like he was scared Luffy might go somewhere.

They talked, out in the field and in Law's car on the way home, about the fights and their friends. Half-way up the stairs to Law's room, they were kissing, and they didn't make it to the bed until Luffy came twice.

He opened his eyes to the darkening sky. If he kept down that memory path he'd be touching himself when Law arrived. He considered it, but the soft hum of Law's car and the crunch of tires over loose gravel made him smile and reign in his patience.

Luffy pushed off the wall. The engine cut off, and Law stepped out. "Hey-" His words were left unheard as Law pulled him close into a kiss. The car door slammed shut as they leaned back into. "Damn…" He ducked his head so he could breath. Law's hands were running down his sides, kneading gently

"Good," Law whispered. "You're still hard." He rolled his hips against Luffy.

He shuddered and closed off a gasp with a kiss to Law's throat. The familiar pressure of Law's fingers curled around his hips felt hot through his shirt. He pushed up against Law, his own hands dropping down to the button on his pants.

"You sounded so…" Law trailed off as his hands squeezed Luffy's thighs. "C'mere," He quickly moved his hands up to cup Luffy's face and draw him into another kiss. His tongue pressed into Luffy's mouth making him moan wetly.

"Stop teasing," Luffy mumbled against his lips. He left his pants undone and went to remove Law's confines as well.

"Shush, I want to kiss you." Law breathed. "Take in every gasp and moan you make…"

Luffy stopped himself mid-whimper to step out of Law's embrace and away from the car. Shock flickered over Law's face for a second before Luffy reached out and took him by his shirt. He pulled Law forward as he stepped back until his back was against the wall. "Here," He thrust his hips into Law's to convey his need. "Take me."

Law bit back his moan and pressed Luffy closer to the wall. Sliding his fingers into Luffy's mouth, Law pushed their pants down so he could stroke over their cocks with his other hand. The cool of the spring breeze around them brushed across their heated skin, making Luffy shiver and push into Law's hand.

"Turn around." Law pulled his hand free. His fingers probably weren't wet enough, but he didn't feel like waiting. Once Luffy was facing the wall, he pushed into Luffy while bracing his shoulder against the stone beside him. Luffy's head was turned toward him, hot pants of air escaping his lips. Law tugged him closer to his chest and held him. His fingers moved in and out of his entrance at a hurried pace, stretching the muscle they could reach.

"Don't hide this time." It was a soft request followed by a light peck to Luffy's flushed cheek. He moved his lips down his jawline. "Let me kiss you when you come; let me see your face."

"I… wasn't-!" Luffy's denial broke off with a gasp as Law pulled out and flipped him around quickly. He grasped Law's shoulders for leverage and hitched his legs up around his waist. His pants and boxers were gathered around his thighs still, and the constriction was annoying. But Law slid in surprisingly easy so Luffy didn't complain. Law's arms encircled him across the small of his back and around his shoulders, supporting him against the wall.

The first shallow thrust had Luffy whimpering again, eyes closed, forehead pressed to Law's. He quickly found an angle that didn't push all of his weight on to Luffy and allowed him to stand balanced. He rocked his hips into Luffy's, the hurry leaving him now that he was inside his lover. "Open your eyes."

Luffy peeked at Law. The slow pace was torture, but every deep thrust in him was so good. It was coupled by the frustratingly good sensation of his dick rubbing against the fabric caught between them. And Law stared down at him, grey eyes reflecting the little light around them. He was so focused on Luffy, and the young teen was lost in him. He closed the space between them and kissed him with each hot breath and gasp.

He was getting close, and Law's pace was quickening into a mismatched rhythm. Luffy moaned into Law's mouth sweetly as the cock pushed in harder and faster. He wanted to touch himself, but couldn't let go of Law. Muscles flexing under his hands, the warm desire radiating off his skin, Luffy held on to him like a sinner clinging to salvation. His head tipped back, and Law's lips immediately sought out his neck. "Law…"

A door slammed open behind them somewhere, and before Law could appreciate the gorgeous sound of his boyfriend climaxing, Luffy locked around him with a vice grip.

"Luffy!?"

Law straightened slightly, looking up at Luffy who had his eyes screwed shut and mouth snapped close in a bite over his lip.

"Luffy! Are you out here!?"

"Don't pull out." Luffy pleaded when he finally released his breath. His legs locked tightly around Law.

He nodded and slowly pushed all the way back into Luffy. Adjusting himself so he could hold Luffy and look over his shoulder, Law saw a blonde man through the broken section in the fence. Unless he came right up to the fence and looked out, he wouldn't spot them. Luffy's shuddering breath against his neck made Law turn back.

"Maybe this is fate saying I should meet your brothers." Law huffed. He was trying to make light of the situation even though he was horribly annoyed.

"Not funny. I will kill you." Luffy hissed.

"Oh? Won't that happen anyway." Law frowned. He and Luffy glared at each other as their breaths calmed a bit.

"Don't."

A small bit of anger was lacing its way through Luffy's voice. Law's dick twitched with excitement. It was tempting to continue fucking Luffy, his brothers be damned.

"Give me one good reason not to move." Either into Sabo's sight or to make Luffy scream. He smirked at the blush creeping over Luffy's ears. He knew the sophomore was horrible with negotiating. He was starting to squirm.

"I don't know… You can tie me up." It sounded more like a question. But it had Law's interests. They hadn't had that conversation yet. But…

"LUUUFFFYYY!"

Law didn't move. They heard Sabo swear before the backdoor opened and slammed shut again.

Just as Luffy let out a sigh of relief, his cell phone in his pocket began to ring. "Fuck, that's Ace." He reluctantly let go of Law to reach for his phone, not the easiest thing to do given their position. "Hello?"

"Luffy! Where are you!?" Ace demanded.

"Um…"

Law was close enough he could hear Ace through the phone. He pressed his lips to Luffy's temple. "Breathe." He soothed. "You left a textbook at Usopp's, remember?" Luffy was horrible at lying, was probably worse when he was flustered.

Luffy nodded and repeated what Law told him. He could feel Law trying to calm him enough to sound level over the phone. Soft circles were smoothed against his back as he spoke.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did, but I was in a rush. You didn't hear me leave?" That slipped out easy. Luffy internally laughed in triumph as Ace chuckled with an apology. "I'll be in home in a bit."

"Yeah, sure. You know we can't help but worry about you." Ace sighed. "See ya."

Luffy pulled the phone away as Ace hung up. His shoulders dug against the stone wall without Law's arm to cushion him. But Law plucked the phone from Luffy's hand and slipped it back into his pocket.

"We good?" He asked, and Luffy nodded. His hand wrapped around Luffy's erection while the small teen leaned back up to wrap more comfortably around Law. They fell back into rhythm but with Law stroking Luffy in time with each thrust. Luffy pulled him into a demanding kiss as the orgasm he'd been denying for the past forty-five minutes finally washed over him, and Law followed soon after.

"God… fucking finally." Luffy bumped his head against Law's shoulder. "Bastard, I can't believe you." He laughed.

Law pulled out and lowered Luffy gently. "Stay."

He slumped back on the wall. "Yeah, because I'm really going to go home looking…" He took a moment to look down at himself.

"Thoroughly fucked."

"What?" Luffy looked up at Law who was sitting in his car, buttoning his pants.

"That's how you look." Law made his way back to Luffy and helped clean him up with one of the wash cloths he kept in his car.

"Thanks." Luffy put his clothes back in order. "For thoroughly fucking me I guess." He swatted Law's arm when the senior laughed. "Asshole, why couldn't you just help me got off over the phone. My brothers almost caught us." He sat in the driver's seat sideways with his legs in the open doorway and glared up at Law.

Law rolled his eyes unimpressed and stretched. "I deeply despise phone sex."

"But you sounded ok with it at the beginning."

"And then I remembered why I hate it." Law braced his forearms against the hood of the car so he could lean over Luffy. "Luffy, I'm going to have to meet your brothers sooner or later." His tone was serious.

"No, you don't." He pouted.

"Why not? Why are you so insistent I don't?"

Luffy mumbled under his breath and looked away. He heard Law swear and push away from the car. It was just the one time right? And his ex had it coming, except he didn't. Ace had over reacted. Like he always does. Luffy wasn't sure what he would do if Ace hurt Law. Maybe…

"Not yet." Luffy sighed. "Sorry,"

"It's fine… I just," Law shrugged. He looked down into Luffy's eyes and the end of the sentence never came. _I love you. I want to be a part of your life._

"Law?"

"Hm, it's nothing." Liar. "Let me drive you around to the front." Coward. _'I'm not ready yet…'_ Lies.

* * *

He parked a few houses down from Luffy's, and they spent a few minutes holding hands and enjoying the silence of the neighborhood. Luffy's math book was sitting in his lap so he wouldn't forget it. Law ran his thumb over Luffy's knuckles fondly. "We should do something this weekend." He smiled as Luffy visibly perked up. "Ah, not Sunday. Next weekend, I mean."

"Oh…" Luffy sighed with disappointment. "Can't. Family camping trip."

"Hm, that's ok. We'll go on a date later." He leaned over and kissed Luffy's cheek. "And then, maybe, I'll tie you up." Law chuckled at Luffy's blush.

Luffy turned to nuzzle his nose against Law cheek. "Love you." He hadn't said it in a few weeks, and he sighed at how Law stiffened, as he normally did. "Sorry."

"No. Don't ever be sorry." Law closed his eyes. "I know. I need more time." To hide. Coward.

Lips pressed firmly to his in a brief warm kiss. "It's fine. Just, I want you to know."

"I do." Law dropped his head to Luffy's shoulder. "I want it to be right." Because even though he knew he loved Luffy, it still felt wrong and foreign inside him. He felt Luffy's light laugh and felt sick with warm relief. "You should head home."

"Yeah." Luffy placed another kiss on Law's forehead. "Talk to you later."

"In about thirty minutes, knowing you." Law watched Luffy slip out of the car. He stuck his tongue out at Law playfully. "Bye, talk to you in a bit." With a wave Luffy was headed down his street and back home. Law leaned back in his seat and stared ahead at the nothing of the night sky. "I love you." He whispered the words out loud, voice cracking with each syllable, but unheard by everyone except his own weeping heart.


End file.
